Unattainable Love
by Lindelea
Summary: is it just friendship or love between Legolas and this strange she-elf? will they figure it out before Legolas must leave with his duties?or will she follow? their about to find that their romance isnt the typical fairytale legolasOC CHAPTER 15 POSTED!
1. Chapter 1

Hello everyone!! This fanfic goes by both the movie and the book. I will I will use some parts from the books like in this chapter I will use the blindfolds, which were used in the book and some things from the movie. Another thing that will be in this fanfic is the amount of time that they stay in Lothlorien. Unlike in the movie where they stay for 1 night they will stay for a very long time like in the book, they stay for about 3 or 4 weeks. Well, I hope you enjoy.

~*Chapter 1*~

She danced merrily around the large trees. Listening to the beautiful sounds of nature with her eyes closed. She was one of the happier elves of Lothlorien even though her life at times was much more difficult than that of others. She did not wonder far from the central part of Lothlorien. There was much evil about even she could feel it. She was safe though, with all the guards that hid in the trees protecting her and watching out for anything unexpected.

She was friends with many of the guards. So they knew she was not an enemy of any kind. She knew them well since they were not elves of royalty and had jobs to do. All these elves slept in the smaller flets that were higher up in the trees than anyone else's.

She had not found her true love yet, though she did think some of the male elves very handsome. All of them though only saw her as a friend from whom they would take advice on how to court other elf maidens. She did not want a commitment of any kind.

She was different than the other she-elves of Lothlorien. She was extremely beautiful in her own way but she was not what male elves liked in elvish women. They liked the blonde, very thin, tall, and giggly ones. She could not deny that she was lonely, but she would rather be lonely than endure being heartbroken again.

She had dark brown curly hair and extremely large, very light green eyes that sparkled and looked like clear gems. Her eyes were so light that sometimes you could not see the green there. Her eyebrows were perfectly arched and she had very full lips.  She was thin as the other elves but was shorter. Her skin though was not as pale as most elves and her cheeks were always light pink. Making her always look extremely happy. She was very humorous but serious at the same time. The male elves liked her company. The females did not as much. Instead of only giggling at what the male elves said as all the other she-elfs did instead she would make her own jokes. Trying to outdo the males.

Her job in Lothlorien was to clean the flets of the royal elves and of the guests, and help in the kitchens. Her job was very easy since elves were not at all messy. In her spare time she would dance or roam the forests and write poetry. She also liked to swim in the lakes and rivers very much.

Her senses were not as keen as most elves so sometimes other elves picked up noises much easier than her and could see much farther. She though was faster than many elves and could outrun many of the male guards. She would sometimes compete in contests of archery and swords. Thought she was good at it since it came naturally she would not play those sports often. The prospect of killing was too gory for her even if she was not actually doing it just practicing.

One of her closer friends was the leader of the guard. His name was Haldir. They grew up together but now she did not see him as much as there was much evil abroad he was always occupied. She also missed very much her friend Arwen. Though she was of royalty she did not act it. Most of the royal guests of Lothlorien were extremely haughty and supercilious.  Arwen was taking lessons from her grandmother Galadriel and spoke much with her. They knew all of each other's secrets but now could only communicate through letters, which were very slowly delivered.

She was now walking when all of a sudden a blonde elf jumped from the tree, which she was under and landed softly in front of her. It was Haldir. "Haldir! Do not scare me so!!" she said alarmed.

"My dear Leuthil. We must work on your listening skills. I was making much noise as I approached you. Come quickly strangers approach and I came to get you out of the way. We do not know if they are evil or not. Stay behind Orophin and be very silent."

She did not see anything. Many elves came down from the trees including Orophin and Rumil, along with four others. They were very silent. She followed closely behind Orophin breathing on his back. All of a sudden they were surrounding 8 companions of different races. They all had very glum expressions on their faces. They could not see her as she was hidden behind Orphan but she was on her tiptoes looking over his shoulder and she was looking at them.

Then one of the humans looked at her and she quickly hid behind Orophin. She then heard Haldir "The dwarf breathes so loud we could have shot him in the dark" he spoke slowly in the common tongue as they did not use it often. Haldir was always arrogant around people or things he disliked.

She stopped listening to them conversing and was thinking of words for another poem she was writing. They talked for some time then began moving. "Leuthil come. Orophin will take you ahead to the city, unless you want to stay here and walk with us?" said Haldir awakening her from her thoughts.

"No I do not wish to cause trouble I shall walk with the group." She answered him.

"Very well", he said then turned to the 8 companions, " As was agreed, I shall here blindfold the eyes of Gimli the Dwarf. The others may walk free for a while, until we come nearer to our dwellings, down in Egladil, in the angle between the waters."

Leuthil could tell the dwarf did not like this idea. "This agreement was made without my consent. I will not walk blindfolded like a beggar or prisoner. And I am no spy. I am no more likely to betray you than Legolas or any other of my companions."

"I do not doubt you", said Haldir, "Yet this is the law and I am not the master of the law, so I cannot set it aside."

The dwarf stood firmly with his legs apart and his hand on the hilt of his axe, "I will go free or I will go back and seek my own land."

"You cannot go back", said Haldir sternly, "now you have come thus far, you must be brought before the lord and lady. They shall judge to hold you or to give you leave. You cannot go back and even if you did so our sentinels would shoot you and you would surely perish before ever reaching the borders."

Leuthil noticed the blonde elf who accompanied the 8 companions step forward. She had not noticed him before and he was extremely handsome and kingly. "A plague on dwarves and their stiff necks!" he said.

Then the human who had looked at Leuthil before stepped forward "Come! If I am to lead this company, you must do as I bid. It is hard on the dwarf to be thus singled out. We will all be blindfolded even Legolas. That will be best, though the journey will be slow and dull." Leuthil noticed that this human was very wise beyond his years and there was something familiar about him as if she had met him only in words and not in person. He seemed very regal to her.

The dwarf then laughed, "We shall look a merry troop of fools. Though I will be content if only Legolas here shares my blindness."

The handsome elf stood with no expression on his face, "I am an elf and a kinsman here", anger beginning to sound in his voice.

The human then spoke, "Now let us cry; a plague on the stiff necks of elves. But the company shall fair alike. Come blind our eyes Haldir."

The tall elf named Legolas sighed, "Alas for the folly of these days! Here all are enemies of the one Enemy and yet I must walk blind, while the sun is merry in the woodland under leaves of gold!"

Haldir handed the guards blindfolds and he also handed one to Leuthil. She went to the nearest of the companions which was the tall blonde elf whom looked very glum. She walked to him and stood on her toes to reach high enough. He seemed not to take notice of her. "Legolas my friend, the lady Leuthil shall lead you. A woman's guide is much steadier and calmer than that of a male. You will be glad to have such a gentle guide."

"Thank you Haldir. At least I shall have a better trip than that of the dwarf." He said smiling at Leuthil. He bent his knees so she could reach better.

They had put the blindfolds on and began walking. Leuthil was at the back of the line guiding Legolas by the hand. She made sure she led him over the softest part of the grass that had no rocks or anything he would trip on. He suddenly whispered to her. "Why do you travel with the guards my lady?"  he asked.

"I was simply enjoying the forest. It was by chance that I came across my friend Haldir. Then we came upon you and well that is how I came to be in this spot." She said. "If you do not mind my asking, what is your name?"

"Of course I do not mind, my name is Legolas, of Mirkwood." He said, "You enjoy your beautiful forest then?"

"Yes, more than anything except perhaps for writing poems. That is what I delight in."

"I am sure your poems are beautiful my lady, maybe one day I shall have the pleasure of reading one. I only wish I could enjoy this beautiful forest that I have not laid eyes on for so long." He then sighed.

She gently reached up to where his blindfold was and lifted up very little to where he could see through the bottom. She made sure no one was looking. Legolas chuckled to himself and enjoyed what he could see of the forest making sure none of the others saw him. Leuthil knew if Haldir saw he would surely be angered.

They finally reached the hill of Cerin Amroth and removed the blindfolds. Leuthil gently removed Legolas's. He took her hand and bowed to her whispering as he kissed her hand "Thank you my lady." She also bowed to him and left.  Legolas stared at her until she became lost in the trees. ' She is very strange' he thought.

Leuthil walked away and couldn't help thinking about the sad emotions that could be seen in his dark blue eyes. She wondered what sorrow he had suffered.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

I hope you enjoyed it and please review I want to know what you think!!

~*review*~*~*review*~*~*review*~*~*review*~*~*review*~


	2. Chapter 2 they meet again

I just realized that I totally messed up in the first chapter. I changed what I messed up. It was the part about Caras Galadhon and Cerin Amroth. I didn't mean to put in Caras Galadhon. Sorry. I also wanted to tell Bella not to worry. I will put Gimli and Legolas's interaction in the story. That's actually going to be very important in the story, and thanks to everyone else who reviewed to!!

~*Chapter 2*~ they meet again!

            The fellow ship walked down from the hill of Cerin Amroth and walked into the elven city of Caras Galadhon. "Here is the heart of Elvendom on Earth", said Haldir.

He led them to a large tree with many large stairs winding around it. They climbed up and came into a large flet. It was very brightly illuminated.

            The Lord and Lady walked towards them. "Here there are 8", said Celeborn, "Yet nine there were set out from Rivendell; so said the messages, but maybe there was a change of council."

            "Nay there was no change of council", said the Lady in her melodious voice like that of a swift stream, "Gandalf the Grey set out with the Company but he did not pass the borders of this land."

            "Alas!" finally Aragorn spoke, "Gandalf the Grey fell into shadow. He remained in Moria and did not escape."

Many mournful gasps came from all the elves who were in the room.

"These are evil tidings, the most evil that have been spoken here in long years full of grievous deeds", said Celeborn, "Tell us now the full tale."

            Aragorn then told them all that had happened on their long journey and the Lord and Lady also told them much. Galadriel spoke to each of them privately in their minds. She also warned them that their quest stood on the edge of a knife.

            Finally Galadriel said, "do not let your hearts be troubled. Tonight you shall sleep in peace."

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

            Leuthil went to her flet. Thinking of the handsome elf named Legolas. She soon forgot of him as she came to the conclusion that an elf as handsome as this one would not even think twice about someone like her.

            She had the rest of that day to herself and decided she would go down to her favorite lake.

            As she walked down the steps she met Orophin. He looked very gloomy and what was he doing off duty? "What is the matter Orophin?" she asked in the elvish tongue.

            "I cannot believe you have not heard. Gandalf the Grey has fallen into shadow." He told her. She gasped at his words. This cannot be true! She thought. "The lamentation has just begun." Sure enough you could hear the faint voices of elves singing becoming louder as more joined in.

            Leuthil did not like lamentations, they were so sad and it seemed as if the trees were crying. She was glad they did not have them often.

            She felt horrible now. She had been close with Mithrandir as the elves called Gandalf.

            He always told her she was special and that she would one day become an elf of great power, "your skills of weaponry coming naturally without you even having to practice is unusual. You are one of the best fighters in Lothlorien, even among the guards. This must mean something but I cannot say what", he would always tell her as he looked to the stars.

            "Where will you go for the lamentation?" Orophin asked her as he awakened her from her thoughts.

            "I do not know", she told him, lying. She knew where she would go. She would go down to the lake as she had originally intended even before the horrible news. She only lied because she knew Orophin would follow her. He had somewhat of a crush on her for many years now and would spy on her every chance he got.

            She went down the long stairs as Orophin went up. She then walked to the lake.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

            Legolas and the rest of the Fellowship were led to a pavilion. There were many soft cushions laid about. It was among the trees and near the fountain. Much to the hobbits liking they would be sleeping on the ground, not high in the trees.

            The elves had given Legolas a tunic in the fashion of the elves of Lothlorien. Which consisted of a silver tunic and silver colored leggings.

            Legolas needed to refresh himself and get away from Gimli's snoring. He decided to go to a small lake to rest his limbs. He had been in Lothlorien before and knew his way about.

            He came finally to a large pond and quickly undressed. He walked waist deep into the cool water and relaxed. He heard the water move very little behind him. He quickly turned only to see a girl's head pop out of the water. He recognized the hair instantly. It was the elf who had helped him through the forest.

            She opened her eyes and yelped as she saw Legolas staring at her. She covered her breasts as best she could.

            "I am truly sorry!" Legolas said blushing, which was a rare thing for him. "I did not see you under the water."

            "It is fine." She said nervously as she walked toward land, "I was simply lamenting for Gandalf and went under the water very briefly. I will go now." She got her thing together and practically sprinted behind the large trees, blushing.

~*~*~*~*~

Ok I hoped everyone like this chapter. If you want to find out what happens next REVIEW!!! 


	3. Chapter 3

Hello everyone! I just wanted to clear up that in the last chapter Leuthil was not taking a bath. She likes the water and went there to relax after the horrible news of Gandalf's death. It may sound a little weird but that's it and I'm sorry if it did sound a little wrong I could see how it would. Please forgive me. Well here is the next chapter.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

~*Chapter 3*~

When the young elf left, Legolas immediately got out of the water also. He was no longer relaxed at all. 'What was she doing here. She was supposed to be lamenting for Gandalf high in the trees not here in the water' he thought. 'Perhaps she relaxes in the water also'.

He got dressed and went to join the rest of the fellowship. They had to sleep on the ground instead of high in the trees, as Legolas would have much rather enjoyed. The hobbits asked Legolas what the elves were saying about Gandalf, Legolas did not tell them. He was not yet ready. "For me the grief is still to near, a matter for tears and not yet for song", he told them.

They slept peacefully that night. For the first time in many days resting securely, without the threat of someone or something attacking them.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Leuthil ran quickly into the dense trees, which surrounded the small lake. " I should never have gone there", she mumbled to herself, "All it has caused me is embarrassment when all I wanted was to relax from this awful news"

"What has caused you embarrassment?" someone said in the elvin tongue making her jump. 

"Orophin! Do not do that. You startled me." She said. "What are you doing here?"

"I came to look for you. Someone said you had come this way."

"Yes, I was on my way to my flet."

"Are you not supposed to be lamenting for Gandalf?"

"I was, but I simply want to go to my flet and from there I shall continue."

"Very well, do you mind if I join you?" Leuthil felt like rolling her eyes, but decided against it, as Orophin would surely see her.

"Yes, you may." They went up many stairs to her flet. They entered and went to the edge and sat down. Leuthil began singing, but Orophin did not. He simply stared at her.

"Why are you not lamenting Orophin?" she asked him.

"I would rather listen to your beautiful voice." He said with a very sincere smile.

"Well, please do not. I thought you were saddened by this horrible news, would it not be inappropriate not to lament for one whom you were so fond of."

"Yes, I suppose you are correct, but I must return to my brother Haldir. I am sure he has more errands for me. I hope we may speak again later." He said as he got up and bowed to her.

"Yes, I am sure we will" she said. Then he retreated down the winding stairs and was out of sight.

Leuthil continued to lament for Gandalf, forgetting about what had happened earlier. She soon laid down on the floor of the flet and slept. She slept on her back, with her arms lying folded on her chest, and her eyes open, as most elves did.

There was always much light in Caras Galadhon due to the silver lamps which the elves lit at night. The glow from the small lamps made the trees look beautiful and it was a wonderful feeling to look at the stars high above the silver trees. All the silver light made Leuthil feel as if she did not need sleep at all, and she rested only for a short while.

When she awoke she changed and went down to the kitchens. She had work to do today. She did not know what, but they would tell her in the kitchens. She arrived at the small white tent, which was hidden among the trees, on the ground and entered. It was much larger inside then it appeared to be from the outside.

She walked in and saw Voronwer. Voronwer was the elf whom told all the others what to do. She knew what needed to be done in all of Caras Galadhon and whom to tell to do it.

"Leuthil, there you are." She said.

"Yes, good day Voronwer. What will I be doing today?"

"Your task is easy today. All you shall have to do is take breakfast to our guests. The eight gentlemen who have come."

"Excuse me?" said Leuthil in shock. She truly had the worst luck ever. " Assign me anything, just not that which you ask!! Voronwer please."

"But why Leuthil. This is an easy task. I wanted to give it to you, as you are the nicest elf I know and the best one for this task. You are good with newcomers, and I hear they have a dwarf in their company." She said with a look of antipathy.

"And what is so wrong about a dwarf, I am sure you have many elves who would rather have this task."

"No, no you will be the one. I have asked many already and when I spoke of the dwarf they said it was out of the question."

"So, then why can I not decline to do this as they have?"

"Please Leuthil, just do this for me?" said Voronwer.

"Very well, but you owe me a huge favor."

"Thank you! Hurry now, they have just awoken and are waiting for breakfast", she said as she handed Leuthil a large trey, which Leuthil had much trouble with, as she was smaller than other elves. "And return afterwards, there is still another trey", said Voronwer behind her.

'Thank goodness I will not have to climb stairs' thought Leuthil.

She walked out of the tent with the large tray in hand. There was much food on it. ' I suppose they have been on a long journey if they need this much refreshment, and there is still another trey like this one!' she thought.

She finally came to where the fellowship was waiting. She looked around and saw that the blonde elf was away from the group speaking with one of the hobbits. 

"Ah! The food has come!" she heard the dwarf said as she approached. There was a small table set up and Leuthil walked to it. Leuthil did not understand why elves disliked dwarfs so much. She was sure that they were not that bad. Everyone was goodhearted deep down, was what she thought.

"Do you need help with that?" she heard someone say. She turned and saw that it was a man, the same one who had looked at her when she came upon them in the forest with Haldir.

"No, thank you I am fine. This trey seems to be a little too large for my arms." She said as she set it down on the table. "I will return with more. There is still another trey."

She turned around and left.

She returned quickly with the second trey, and saw that they were all seated at the table and were talking amongst themselves. She noticed the look they all had in their eyes, the look of sadness from losing someone, Gandalf.

 "So, in which direction shall we travel next Aragorn?" she heard one of the hobbits say. At the mention of the name she automatically remembered.

This was the mortal who Arwen had fallen in love with. She stared at him without noticing as she gave each one of them a plate and goblet to eat and drink from. Now she understood how Arwen had fallen for him so easily. He was very handsome for a human and always very nice, she could tell, as he had been the only one to offer her help.

"Is there a problem?" he asked arousing her from her thoughts and making her aware that she was staring at him and all who sat there were staring at her.

"No, not at all", by now she had finished passing out the utensils and such. She quickly turned around and began walking away from them.

"Before you leave" someone from the table said. She did not listen closely enough to know who it might have been. She turned and saw that it was the last person she wanted to talk to or even look at it. It was the elf, and she knew it had been him as all the others were eating now and he was the only one looking at her.

"Yes?"

"What is your name?"

"My name is Leuthil. Feel free to call for me if you need anything."

She then turned quickly and left.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Legolas awoke early before anyone else. Aragorn was next to awaken, then Boromir, then the dwarf and the hobbits.  As they awakened he noticed all had the same look in their eyes, the sadness of losing Gandalf. They all felt as if the quest was lost now without Gandalf.

"I am hungry. Will they bring food?" Gimli asked Aragorn.

"Yes, they are on their way as we speak." Legolas answered his question as he saw far off a she elf carrying a large trey approaching them. He then recognized her and quickly occupied himself by talking to Merry who was farthest from the group, looking at the trees. He walked toward the young hobbit.

"Legolas, why have I not seen any elves? Only those who led us here and the Lady Galadriel." Merry asked him.

Legolas smiled. He found the hobbits amusing and very surprising as they were so young and had many question. They had never gone anywhere outside their homeland.

"They stay high in the trees or they simply blend in with the earth." He told him.

"And what type of trees are these?" he said as he examined the tall tree which stood proudly before him.

Legolas could now hear Aragorn asking the elf if she needed any help. Legolas felt bad and he all of a sudden felt like rushing over to help her, but he quickly decided against it.

"These are called _Mellyrn _or Mellorn-trees. They are very beautiful, are they not?" he said.

"Yes, they are-" Merry said before he was cut off by Aragorn. 

"Legolas! Merry! Come sit so we may eat." He shouted to them.

They went to the white table and sat. Legolas then saw the girl approaching once more.

Frodo was speaking with Aragorn and Gimli with the other hobbits. Boromir kept to himself as usual, except for when he spoke with Aragorn.

Legolas noticed how beautiful she really was. Her eyes appeared to be clear with a hint of green there. They looked like transparent gems sparkling beneath the sun, and her hair was also very different from that of most elf maidens. She was shorter, and Legolas did not like that in women, yet she managed to make her shortness look like a strength rather than a weakness, and she wore her appearance proudly even though she knew she was different than most.

He also noticed that at the mention of Aragorn's name she stared at him, for a very long time at that. She gave them their plates and goblets very slowly and by this time all noticed her staring at Aragorn. Then Aragorn broke the silence in the most polite way he could. "Is there a problem?" Legolas found this amusing, but he kept his face expressionless. "No, not at all." She said.

She then turned quickly and walked away. Before she got very far Legolas could not resist so he asked for her name "Before you leave." He said hoping she would turn.

"Yes?" she asked him looking as if this was the last place she wanted to be.

"What is your name?" he wondered why he had asked, but as he thought about it he knew why he had asked. He found her very amusing and thought she would be much fun to talk to. He had not met an elf in Lothlorien before who appeared to be so lighthearted at first glance. Yes, all elves were very happy but she seemed different, in a comical way, someone who loved to laugh above all else.

"My name is Leuthil. Feel free to call for me if you need anything." she then turned quickly and left.

"You have taken a liking to her master elf?" Legolas heard Gimli say from across the table.

"I think she has taken a liking to Aragorn." Legolas said instead of answering Gimli's question.

"No, I am sure she has not." Aragorn said.

"And tell me, how are you so sure of this?" said the dwarf once more. "I think she is quite the beauty. Though she does not compare to the Lady Galadriel, she is still very beautiful."

"Well master dwarf she is a friend of a friend. Now do you mind if I ask you to keep your comments to yourself?" Aragorn said.

Legolas laughed. "Yes, Gimli, please do, you know it is not polite to meddle in the affairs of others." 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Voronwer will pay for this!" Leuthil said to herself.

"Pay for what?" From behind a tree jumped Haldir.

"Haldir! You and your brother seem to have the same habits. Please do not do that. I have asked you before."

"I am sorry Leuthil! You seem bothered. What is the problem?"

"I am not going to tell you. You will most likely only laugh at me and think I am childish."

"I promise I will not. Come now! We have not spoken in much time."

"In these past days I have been more embarrassed then I have ever been in all my life." She said. 

"Well then, tell me what has happened." 

"It is that elf. I do not even know his name. The one whom I led here with the blindfold."

"Legolas! He is a good friend. He is the Prince of Mirkwood you know, King Thranduil's son. I am sure he has not done anything bad."

" I did not say that he had done something "bad". We were simply in an embarrassing situation and worse we keep meeting." 

"Well then, I do not know what to tell you. Perhaps it is fate that is bringing you together." He said with a dreamy expression in his face.

She glared at him. "Haldir! I am serious, or do you think nothing bad ever happens to me? I am not always the funny girl. I think the best thing to do is just forget about it. Even though he is very handsome and he is a prince."

"Yes, just forget about it. I am sure you have no interest in a prince, and I am sure he has no interest in you."

"Do you really think so?" she asked him sounding glum. She then heard Haldir laughing.

"So then you do like this elf?" he said still laughing.

"I do not know. I think I will simply forget about it. He is to handsome, plus he is a prince."

"Well, this chat was fun but I must go now. In the meanwhile you keep thinking about the prince of Mirkwood."

"You had better not tell anyone anything, especially your brother Orophin. I have not said I like him or not."

"Very well, you secret is safe. I will not tell anyone that you like Legolas."

"I do not like him!" she shouted at him as he left. Thinking how immature her friend was for an elf of his age.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Ok I hoped everyone liked it. I would love to get reviews from everyone who reads this story.


	4. Chapter 4 Arrogant Prince

~*Chapter 4*~ Arrogant Prince  
  
Leuthil went once more to the kitchen to see if Voronwer had something more for her to do. "Is there anything else Voronwer?"  
  
"No, I will give you the rest of the day off seeing how much stress it caused you to carry a trey."  
  
Leuthil smiled at her. "Thank you Voronwer."  
  
"Before you leave, you should go get some new dresses dear. You have had these far too long and they cover everything. Goodness knows you will never get yourself a husband."  
  
"I am not preoccupied with finding myself a husband in these times of tragedy, and what is wrong with my dresses?" Leuthil said looking down at what she was wearing.  
  
Voronwer sighed. Leuthil smiled, she had always looked at Voronwer as a motherly figure, except she did not talk to her and tell her everything as she would her own mother, if her mother were with her still. Yet, she still had a soft spot for the very old elf.  
  
She went up to her flet. She walked in and looked around 'what shall I do today?' she thought to herself. She had many books and many other blank books in which she would write. On a small table she had a sword and a bow with a quiver of arrows, she had not moved them in quite some time. She decided to stay in and clean up. Her bed was not made, and many dresses were thrown around in her room.  
  
Leuthil was surprised at this. She was usually a very clean elf. She quickly picked up and was surprised at how quickly she had done so. Her flet was very small so it was not a big problem.  
  
She then decided to go practice her archery. Maybe that would take her boredom away. 'Lothlorien is very beautiful but sometimes it seems dull, I suppose I can practice my weaponry skills. I have not picked up a bow in at least 25 years' she thought to herself.  
  
She changed into her tunic, leggings and boots. Her friend Eller had given them to her. He was one of the smaller male elfs. They did not make tunics for women in Lothlorien and so he was the only one whom came even close to being Leuthil's size. Yet even though Eller was small for a male elf he was still tall and muscular. So the tunic and leggings fit her rather loosely. Still, they were more comfortable to practice in than a dress, even if she did look strange. She decided to make herself a tunic and leggings later on.  
  
She had to fold back the sleeves and the leggings at the bottom. The leggings were easy as she wore boots, so she simply tucked the extra cloth into the high boots. The boots fit her well as they were her own. The sleeves of the tunic looked rather funny. She folded them outwards to make it look like a ¾ long sleeve. She changed quickly.  
  
She then strapped the quiver of arrows to her back and her long but very light sword at her waste. She carried her bow.  
  
She walked down onto the archery fields, which were open to all whom wished to use them.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Legolas was first to finish breakfast as he ate the least. He waited for the rest of them to finish. He then got up and decided to go walk among the Galadhrim.  
  
"Where are you off to Master elf?" he heard the dwarf say.  
  
"I shall go for a walk." Legolas and Gimli were still not getting along very well though they were both trying. It was a very slow process as the dwarf very often irritated Legolas. Legolas was still very angry about having to walk blindfolded because of the dwarf, he was glad the Leuthil had led him or else he would have missed all of the beautiful forest. Legolas was glad he had gotten the chance to mock the dwarf earlier while they ate breakfast.  
  
"Maybe when the resentment passes of you having made me walk blindfolded through this beautiful forest I shall invite you", he said suddenly feeling bad about acting so mean towards Gimli.  
  
"Very well, no need to be rude about it." Gimli mumbled to himself.  
  
"I can hear what you are saying under your breath Gimli", Legolas told him.  
  
He then took his weapons and walked into the forest. He came upon his old friend Rumil after some time of walking about alone. "Rumil! Where are you off to?"  
  
"I came to deliver a message for my brother Haldir, but I suppose I do not have to return immediately. Are you on your way to the archery range?"  
  
"No, I was simply walking through this beautiful wood. Though I did not know you had an archery range."  
  
"Yes, we do have one. I will lead you there if you like, but I cannot stay long, or else Haldir will surely throw a fit."  
  
"Very well, lead the way. So tell me Rumil, what of the elf whom you were courting." Legolas said as they walked slowly through the forest.  
  
"I miss her so Legolas. She traveled to Rivendell with her parents. We still write to each other frequently though."  
  
"Yes, Vanya was a very fine-looking elf. Funny, I did not see her on my last trip through Rivendell."  
  
"And what about you Legolas? Is there a lucky elf?"  
  
"No, there is not. I do not think I shall ever find love. But tell me what news of Orophin and Haldir's love lives."  
  
Rumil laughed. "Well you know Haldir I do not think he will ever stick to only one, and well Orophin is shy but he is very much in love, though she does not return it."  
  
"And who is 'she'", Legolas asked.  
  
"I do not think you know her. Her name is Leuthil. She is very strange and I am surprised Orophin has taking such a liking to her."  
  
"Really? Tell me more of this Leuthil." Legolas told Rumil.  
  
"Well she is very good with a sword, she is alright with the bow and arrow, but her real strength is how she runs. She may be short but she runs faster than anyone I have seen in many years."  
  
"Then she sounds like a good match for Orophin. She sounds strong and is that not good for someone as shy as Orophin?"  
  
"Yes, I would think so. Legolas I must leave now, but just walk straight through those trees and you will come into a large clearing. I also wanted to give you condolences on the wretched news of what happened to Mithrandir. I shall hopefully speak with you later."  
  
"Yes, farewell Rumil, and thank you for your concern." They parted ways and Legolas walked in the direction, which Rumil had told him.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Leuthil came to the large clearing. She took an arrow and fitted it to the bow. She let it fly through the air and it did not hit the bull's-eye. She sighed in frustration. It had been too long since she had last practiced. She let another arrow go and this time it did not even hit the board at which she was aiming. She growled in frustration once more.  
  
She then heard far off someone laughing. Who could it be? Then from behind a tree came Legolas. 'Why him?' she thought to herself.  
  
"Rumil must have been lying to me." He said in a mocking voice.  
  
"Of what do you speak?" said Leuthil determinedly glaring into his eyes. She would not take being laughed at.  
  
"Well, he said you were a very good at archery and swords. I did not know Rumil to be a liar." He said still laughing. He looked at her closely now. He thought she truly did look humorous in what she was wearing. The tunic and leggings were far too large for her.  
  
"He was not lying, but I have not picked up a bow in more than 25 years! Do not laugh at me!" she said anger growing inside her. She did not know why this elf made her angry when she was in his presence. He annoyed her for some reason. This had not happened before as Leuthil found herself to be a nice person towards others.  
  
"Forgive me. I did not mean to anger you. It only seems odd to me that a maiden takes joy in sports of men."  
  
"So you think because I am of the weaker gender I cannot participate in these types of things."  
  
"No need to get angry, it is only that I did not think someone like yourself would be able to wield a sword properly", Legolas said still keeping his cool thinking she would not take it badly.  
  
"How dare you?! What do you mean someone like me? You are nothing more than an arrogant prince! No one will laugh at me and get away with it" She then turned but not before Legolas grabbed her arm.  
  
"Why do you become so angry?" he asked her.  
  
"Because everyone should have respect for others. I was simply practicing and here you come laughing at me."  
  
"I did not think you would take it badly."  
  
"Well I did. Maybe next time you will think before you act." She then forcefully took her arm out of his grasp and walked away.  
  
Legolas stayed behind smiling. Well, this was a first. No other maiden had spoken to him in such a way. She truly was different. Any other maiden would have most likely just started flirting with him. How strange that she had taken it so badly. Maybe that was a sensitive subject for her, he thought. Still he did not think she would have gotten so upset, all he wanted was to talk to her.  
  
He quietly followed her. He was surprised that she did not notice him so closely behind her. He followed her for quite sometime. He supposed she was not going to go to her flet, but instead walk around.  
  
Leuthil walked away from him. He made her so mad. 'Why do I keep meeting with him?' she thought, 'he could at least act a little nicer'. She would walk around the woods to calm down. She didn't feel like going home.  
  
She then heard something behind her and quickly turned. He was there yet again. "How long have you been following me?" she asked him.  
  
"Since you left the archery range." He said so confidently. ' I truly need to take listening lessons from Haldir' Leuthil thought to herself.  
  
"Well, why do you insist on following me? Have I not made it clear that I am not fond of you?" she said.  
  
Legolas was yet again surprised by her blunt manner of speaking. "Yes, you have. Why do you not wish to speak with me?"  
  
"Because you have acted rudely towards me when I have done nothing at all to you."  
  
"I did not mean to be rude. I simply thought you were a more light-hearted person."  
  
"So you expect all maidens to be the same. To giggle at any handsome elf's comments even when they do not find them amusing."  
  
"I suppose yes, but I have come to find that you are not like other maidens. I like that. You know life becomes dull when you have seen everything there is to see."  
  
"Yes, you are right. Life does become dull after you feel like you have seen everything."  
  
"So why did I annoy you so easily? I did not mean to do so."  
  
"I have been having a bad day."  
  
"And why is that?"  
  
"Why do you care? Leave me be. I think the response I would give would make you feel insulted."  
  
"No, I do not think so, after being called an arrogant prince I do not think there is much worse. Tell me we shall see."  
  
"No, I do not like being a mean person."  
  
"Come now! I will not take it in a mean way. I promise."  
  
"Well I was annoyed because somehow I have managed to meet you many times in the short amount of time since you arrived, and not in the best of circumstances, and then the horrible news of Mithrandir."  
  
"And why does that annoy you? Maybe it is fate? Yet I agree, we have not met in the best of circumstances, but that was only once. The two other times were not so bad. I am also very hurt from what has happened to our friend Gandalf but I still do not act so callously." He said quickly trying to think of something else to say, "Would you like to join me for a walk?" he hoped she would say yes. For once he wished to speak with an elvin maiden who actually had a mind of her own.  
  
"Do you think because we have talked I am no longer angry?"  
  
"Please do not be angry. I promise not to say anything else that might offend you. Please at least give me a chance. I promise to make it up to you."  
  
"I do not know", she said looking away.  
  
"Do not be so stubborn!" he said trying to make her understand. "Maybe you can even show me one of your poems."  
  
"I will walk with you", she said surprised that he remembered about her poems, "but this does not mean I am not angry. You have showed no reverence and I do not like people like that", she wasn't jesting. She really was heated and it would take a long time for him to gain her respect. Like she said no one mocked her and got away with it.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Please review!! I hope you liked it!!! Give me your opinions on what you think should happen next!! 


	5. Chapter 5 Resistance and Forgiveness

Thank you for all the reviews I've gotten so far. They have all been really great. Please review this chapter, I like to hear what people think of my stories.  
  
*Princess of Mirkwood*: I did stop writing my other fic but don't worry I'm just making some changes and it will soon be posted again under another name, so you can look for that.  
  
Disclaimer- this is a disclaimer for this chapter and all the others (oops! I forgot). I don't own anything.  
  
~* Chapter 5 *~ resistance and forgiveness  
  
They began to walk slowly next to each other. Legolas offered Leuthil his arm, but she refused, she did not need help to walk through the forest.  
  
Legolas noted how proudly she walked with her chin up. He stared at her.  
  
"Why do you stare at me?" she asked him becoming uncomfortable under his intense gaze.  
  
"I do not know. You are very beautiful. I can see why Orophin thinks so highly of you. Why do you not share his feelings?"  
  
"I do not know. Why do you ask me such personal questions, I have known you for barely a day."  
  
"You do not take compliments well Leuthil."  
  
"I suppose not."  
  
"Why is that?"  
  
"There you go with the questions again."  
  
"I do not know what to speak of with you, I am afraid you will become angry at anything I tell you. Make conversation then if you do not like my questions."  
  
She stayed silent for quite sometime thinking of what to say, she wasn't one to be at a loss of words. "Tell me of this man Aragorn", she said thinking of something or someone to talk about.  
  
"He is a very good man, and a king of kings."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yes, why are you so interested in Aragorn?" he said becoming slightly jealous at the fact that Aragorn took this elf's interest more than he did.  
  
"I was only wondering."  
  
"Do you think he is handsome?"  
  
"Yes, but I am not interested in him, I only wish to know if he is really a good natured human."  
  
"Yes, he is very righteous, trustworthy, and just. He will make a good king some day."  
  
"He is a king?"  
  
"Well, he is supposed to be. He will take up his thrown soon enough."  
  
"Which thrown is that?" They spent much time speaking of this, the whole while Legolas wondering why she was interested in this man. He told her of how Aragorn would become king of Gondor and unite all men once more, but did not speak of the fellowships purpose. He finally asked her why she wanted to know of him.  
  
"Why do you wish to know about him?" he asked sounding as casual as possible.  
  
"Because my best friend is in love with this man and he is also in love with her." Legolas's eyes opened wide in surprise. Who could she be, surely Leuthil did not know Arwen.  
  
"Who is this elf maiden?" he asked her.  
  
"It is my good friend Arwen, the daughter of Lord Elrond and Celebrian, daughter of The Lady of Light." Legolas let out a sigh of relief. He knew Aragorn would not betray Arwen but for some reason that thought crossed his mind.  
  
"Yes, I know who Arwen is. Aragorn told me of their love long ago. Tell me do you have a husband or a lover?"  
  
Leuthil was hesitant to answer the question but came to the conclusion that this prince was certainly not interested in her, "No, I do not." She saw Legolas smile, "Nor am I looking for a lover.or a husband."  
  
"I was not implying anything", he said noting how she added that last sentence.  
  
"So how about you, do you have a significant other?" she asked as she looked up at the trees.  
  
Legolas was surprised to hear her ask this, "Why the sudden interest?"  
  
"Never mind! I knew you would think of this question differently. It is only a question same as the one you asked me."  
  
"I am sorry. I did not mean to make you angry once again." Legolas said now becoming annoyed with her, he was only playing, or 'trying' to flirt but she took it so literally. "You take things to seriously sometimes."  
  
"It is not that, you seem to find making me angry amusing. Well, find someone else to laugh at." She turned around and left.  
  
Legolas did not follow this time though. He was not going to waste his time trying to make friends with someone who did not want to become friends with him.  
  
Leuthil left him and walked towards her flet. She felt bad about how she had talked to Legolas. She didn't understand why he seemed to make her angry quicker than anyone else. She was usually an easygoing person and the way this elf was making her act was beginning to bother her.  
  
'I should do something nice for him' she thought to herself, ' I have been too mean to him. But what could I do for him?'  
  
She went up to her flet and lay on the bed to think.  
  
Legolas walked back to where the fellowship was. He found only Gimli there. "Ah, Master Elf, what is the matter? You look down."  
  
"It is nothing Gimli."  
  
"I am sure it is something, an elf is not saddened by nothing."  
  
"It is this elf, she does not seem to like me." He told the dwarf somewhat hesitantly.  
  
"Which elf is this?"  
  
"The one who brought us breakfast, Leuthil."  
  
"Well, what is the problem? She seems nice enough, but then again I am sure not all elves will fall for your charm. Does it bother you that she has not immediately become attracted to you?" Legolas was surprised at the dwarf's insightful response.  
  
"I suppose it might be that. I have never had to seek the attention of a woman. They are usually the ones stalking me. It bothers me that she does not wish to speak with me."  
  
"Maybe you need help from a real charmer." Legolas laughed. "What is so funny? I have never failed to receive a woman's attention. It is not my fault if women find me irresistible." Legolas laughed once again.  
  
"I suppose so. Come we will go for a walk while Anar is still in the sky. I can see you have nothing better to do."  
  
Leuthil was still in her room thinking of something nice to do for Legolas. 'Perhaps I could make something for him? No, he already has everything, he is a prince after all.' She scolded herself for unintentionally being mean. ' Maybe I could make him dinner, no no, that would seem to romantic.' Then it hit her ' I shall ready a flet for him, I am sure he would prefer staying in the trees than down on the ground with the dwarf's snoring.'  
  
The guest's flets were above hers. She went up the winding staircase to one of the flets she knew no one was going to use. She knew it would be clean as that was her job. She walked in and made some last minute changes. She changed the sheets on the bed and put fresh water in the jug that was on a small table. She then left the flet in search of Legolas.  
  
Legolas and Gimli were walking together talking of their homelands. They crossed paths with many of Legolas's old friends. At the sight of Gimli many questioned Legolas in the Elvin tongue. They soon though came to like Gimli as they got to know him.  
  
They were simply walking now when Legolas heard someone calling his name. Gimli though was the first to spot whom was calling him.  
  
"It seems she does not dislike you as much as you thought if she comes looking for you."  
  
Legolas turned and saw Leuthil approaching them. "Legolas I came to apologize about how I acted earlier. I should not have been so unkind to you when all you wanted was to be friends."  
  
"You are forgiven Leuthil, I knew you would come around sooner or later." Leuthil was surprised that he had forgiven her so easily, and somewhat annoyed at his little remark, but pleased none the less.  
  
"Come I have a gift for you. You may come also Gimli." Gimli smiled and whispered to Legolas, "See I told you." Leuthil did not know what he was talking about but remained silent, as she knew the dwarf thought she hadn't heard him. She then heard Legolas laughing.  
  
She led them to the flet she had prepared for Legolas. Then led them inside. "So what is the gift?" Gimli asked.  
  
"It is this flet, I thought Legolas might not like sleeping on the ground so I prepared this for him."  
  
Legolas smiled, "Thank you very much Leuthil, this is very nice, though I am going to feel guilty leaving the rest of my companions on the ground to sleep."  
  
"I heard them saying they preferred the ground to the high trees." Gimli said, "As do I."  
  
"Very well then is shall sleep here, but the sun is still high in the sky." Legolas told them.  
  
"I am sure you wish to repay the lovely lady for this gift Legolas, I think I can find my way back to the pavilion. Do not worry I will inform the others of your whereabouts." Gimli then quickly left the room not even giving them time to argue about it.  
  
~*review*~(just a reminder) 


	6. Chapter 6 Trust

Hey thanks so much for the great reviews!! Here is chapter 6.

~* Chapter 6 *~

Gimli left them alone in the small flet. "This is truly very nice of you Leuthil." Legolas told her as he walked around the room, "Tell me what motivated you to do such a nice thing for one which you despise?"

"I realized how cruel I had been to you and decided to do something nice in return for forgiveness."

"Well, as I already said you are forgiven as long as you forgive me. I truly did not think you would get so angry."

"I accept your apology."

"Very well, what do you wish to do for the rest of the day?" 

"I do not know?" she said as she shrugged her shoulders.

"How about showing me some of your poems? That would be nice." Leuthil thought twice before replying. Her poems were very personal, but she decided on accepting, as she didn't wish to get into another fight.

"Very well, follow me." Legolas followed her to one of the lower flets. He walked in and was surprised at how beautifully decorated her flet was. There were many woven sheets that looked like silk, thin enough though to see the stars, hanging from the branches, which surrounded the flet. Her furniture, which she had very little of, was magnificently carved. The many vines and leaves were outlined in silver, which shined brightly. 

"Your flet is very beautiful." He told her as he looked around.

"Thank you, you may sit if you wish while I go get the poems." She told him over her shoulder. He sat down Leuthil thought he looked amusing. She had not seen him sit before. She went to the bookshelf and took one of the books she had filled with poems. Its cover was black with a silver G in the Elvin script, which stood for Gandalf. It had many intricate designs going around the large symbol. Gandalf had given it to her on one of his visits.

She handed it to Legolas where he was sitting and sat nearby. Legolas took the book and opened it to the first page. There he read in the elvish language:

~*~ **I want to live life, and never be cruel**

**_I want to live life, and be good to you,_**

**_I want to fly, and never come down,_**

And live my life, and have friends around 

**_We never change do we?_**

**_No_**

**_We never learn do we?_**

**_So I want to live in a wooden house_**

**_I don't have a soul to save,_**

_Yes and I sin every day_

**_Making more friends would be easy,_**

**_I want to live where the sun comes out._**

~*~

That is very beautiful Leuthil." He said when he finished reading.

"Thank you Legolas." She said somewhat embarrassed at letting him read the poem. She had never even let Haldir read them.

"Show me another good one! One of your favorites." He handed her the book. She flipped through the pages. She handed back the book with the page to her favorite poem open.

Legolas took the small book and read once more:

~*~ **To my sunk eyes**

**_On my daylight_**

**_I saw a sunrise_**

I saw a sunlight 

**_I have nothing_**

**_In the dark_**

**And the clouds burst**

**_To show the daylight_**

**_And the sunshine_**

_On a starry night_

**_And I realized_**

**_Could I live without_**

**_Could I part without_**

**_On a hill top_**

**_On the sky rise_**

**_Like a firstborn child_**

**_On a full day_**

**_On a full flight_**

**_I feel darkness_**

**_In the daylight_**

~*~

Legolas finished reading and was amazed at how beautifully she wrote. Though he noted these were not happy poems but that they were full of sorrow. 

"I love them Leuthil. You are an extraordinary writer."

"Thank you Legolas."

"Tell me though why are your poems so poignant?"

"I have not the heart to tell you yet. That is far more personal than those poems."

"Very well I will not further dwell on the matter. Do you mind if I borrow this, I would much like to read more, and it is getting late out, I should go up to my flet."

"Go ahead, you may take it. Goodnight." She said as she led him to the exit of the flet.

Legolas walked up to the small flet and continued reading. There were so many and so beautifully written. He wondered how such gloomy things came from such a happy and witty person.

It was late when he finally decided to get some rest. He slept for a very short amount of time and was energetic the next morning. He went down to where the fellowship was to join them for breakfast.

"There you are Legolas!" Aragorn said happy to see his friend. "Tell me where have you been?"

"I was offered a flet from one of the elves. I thought Gimli was going to inform you."

"Yes, do not worry he did. I was simply double checking." They sat down at the same table from before and waited for breakfast to come. Leuthil approached with the too large trey. Legolas offered help but she insisted he not help her.

She went back for the second trey and returned. She gave them all as before plates, goblets, forks, etc. When she finished Gimli asked her to join them.

"Will you not join us for breakfast Leuthil?"

"No, thank you for the offer though. I am not hungry and besides I have many things to do today. I shall see you all later." She then turned and left.

Leuthil went back to the small tent where Voronwer was waiting, "I heard you had the Elvin prince in your flet in the very recent past." Voronwer said with a smile on her face.

"Who told you this?"

"Well, just about everyone knows. News travels quickly here my dear."

"Well, nothing happened. The Prince is here to rest not to be winning Elvin maiden's hearts and to be the center of gossip. I am sure he would most likely hate that people are talking about him in this time of grief and with all the evil about."

"Oh, come now Leuthil. The prince is no stranger to the woods of Lothlorien. You can tell me what happened. We are good friends are we not?"

"Yes, we are and that is why I shall tell you the truth. Nothing happened, a prince like Legolas is never going to go for a common elf like me." Leuthil said boldly, making Voronwer aware to stop questioning. "Now tell me what other tasks do I have for today?"

"You must go up to the guest rooms assigned to you and change the sheets and replace the water in the pitchers with new water. Then you will have to go to the archery range and polish the target boards."

"Very well. Is that all?"

"Hmm? When you finish that come back, I might have more work for you." Leuthil could see she had made Voronwer angry, and was now regretting it.

Leuthil was busy for the rest of the day, there were many guest rooms and polishing target boards was not easy.

Legolas finished breakfast and went up to his flet. He supposed he would continue reading Leuthil's poems as she had said she would be busy.

He got the small book from where he had left it on the bed and went down the winding stairs again. He came to a very secluded part of the forest and leaned on a tree to read. He had been there for a long time by now when he heard something behind him. He could tell they were an elf's feet and did not move, as he was sure it was someone friendly.

Orophin walked in front of him. "Orophin! Old friend, I have not spoken with you in much time. Why are you not at your post?"

"Haldir sent me to deliver a message to Lord Celeborn then he said I could have the rest of the day off. Tell me, what are you reading?" Orophin told him as he looked at the small book.

"It is a book of poems" Legolas hesitated in telling him it was Leuthil's since he knew how Orophin felt about her. Before Legolas could tell him it was Leuthil's, comprehension came into Orophin's eyes. 

"Then it must be Leuthil's. She is the only one whom writes poems in this wood. That is very nice of her, she has not let even Haldir read them. Tell me, do you fancy her?"

"No, of course not. We are only friends. Do not worry Orophin, she is all yours, I will not do anything to try to claim her as mine." A look of surprise came across Orophin's face.

"Who told you she was mine?" Orophin said as he thought of some way to punish whichever of his brothers it had been who told Legolas.

"I shall not tell you, as I can see you wish to hurt whoever told me. I know she is not yours but you do wish her to be yours do you not, Orophin?"

"Yes, I shall not deny it, I love or like her very much, but she does not seem to share the feelings."

"Well, that is to bad. Maybe I can talk to her about it?" Legolas told him trying to help.

"No, it is fine. Leave it as it is, she will never love me." Sadness now dominated Orophin's face.

"It is okay Orophin, she may yet come around, you are one of the most sought after bachelors in all the woods of Lothlorien and I am sure she is crazy not to accept your love."

"Thank you for your kind words friend. Well, I shall leave you to your reading. Good day!" He then walked into the woods.

Legolas felt bad for Orophin. He could see how much he liked this girl and he would try to help him win her heart. Maybe it would be good for both Leuthil and Orophin.

A/N What is Legolas planning?? Will he be able to help without falling in love? Review if you want to, I would appreciate if you did! The poems are actually songs written by Coldplay and it's the first time I have ever used poems in a story. So they are not mine. 


	7. Chapter 7 better friends

Thanks so much for the awesome reviews. I'm glad everyone is enjoying it so far.  
  
Disclaimer- this is also for chapter 6 (I forgot! Oops.) I don't own anything but my character.  
  
~*Chapter 7*~  
  
Leuthil had finished with the guest flets and was walking to the small tent to pick up the supplies for polishing the boards.  
  
She quickly went in and out of the white tent, trying to avoid Voronwer. She then walked to the archery range. No one was there.  
  
She walked up to the first tree and took the circular board down. They were large with a very tiny bulls-eye. She got to work right away. As she was scrubbing the boards she saw Orophin approaching her.  
  
"Hello Orophin!" she said as he approached.  
  
"Good day Leuthil. Pity you must be working on this beautiful day, I was going to invite you for a walk." He told her. Leuthil would have liked walking rather than polishing boards.  
  
"You may keep me company if you wish", Orophin and Leuthil had always talked very much, ever since they were young, but as of late his attraction to her had made their presence with each other somewhat uncomfortable.  
  
"I heard of you and the prince Legolas."  
  
"Really? We are merely friends Orophin." She told him without looking at him. He was now sitting beside her on the ground.  
  
"Yes, he told me. Why do you not like him? He is a prince."  
  
"I do not know. He has no interest in me. I would rather not even start something that I know will only lead to heartbreak."  
  
"So then is there no one whom you do admire?" he asked her hoping she would say yes.  
  
"No, there is not. I do not think I shall find love will here in Lothlorien or even Middle-Earth." She saw the upset look that Orophin had. He was never good at hiding emotions.  
  
"That is to bad. Life without love is a horrible thing I know first hand. You must get over what happened all those years ago Leuthil. You are too happy an elf to let such a thing as love always be an obstacle in your life. You would be so much happier if you would just allow yourself to love." He raised her chin gently to where they were staring each other directly in the eyes.  
  
She moved her head to the side as he moved in to kiss her. "I am sorry Orophin, you are not the one for me. You are or at least were like my brother. I could not think of you in such a way. I am flattered by your love, but you deserve so much better than me, a common elf, you will marry someone of great importance and some one who shares your love. I would be with you but then I would only be lying to my heart. I love no one, and he whom I did betrayed me. I am sorry."  
  
Orophin looked away. "It is fine Leuthil, I can see clearly enough you do not love me. I hope we can still be friends as we once were."  
  
"Yes, that would be nice. I'm sorry Orophin please do not be sad. You will find love soon enough."  
  
"Yes, I hope so. I must leave now. Good day." He then disappeared into the forest. Leuthil was truly worried and she hoped nothing bad happened to him.  
  
She continued polishing all the boards on the many trees. When she finally finished it was late, and the stars were out. She walked home slowly as she looked up at the stars. She went into her flet and directly to the bed. She was not tired but felt like laying down for some reason. She felt like she had hurt Orophin 'hopefully not' she thought, 'tomorrow I will look for Haldir and ask him how Orophin is doing.' She then fell into the dreamlike state of the elves.  
  
Legolas was still reading when the stars came out. He decided to go up to bed. He quickly went up to bed and thought over how he might get Leuthil to take interest in Orophin. It would be hard and time consuming. He did not know how long they were going to stay in Lothlorien.  
  
The next day Legolas went down to breakfast with the fellowship. He was glad to see Gimli again. They seemed to be becoming friends more and more as each day passed. "Hello master elf" the dwarf said.  
  
"Good morning Gimli, where is Aragorn?" Legolas said as he looked for the ranger.  
  
"He went to help Leuthil bring the trays apparently he wants to talk to her about something." Legolas wondered what it might be about. He came to the conclusion it was most likely something about Arwen.  
  
Leuthil awoke extra early and went to bathe. She dressed quickly and began walking towards the small white tent where Voronwer would be waiting. As she walked she came upon Aragorn. The tall human came toward her when he saw her.  
  
"Good day." She told him, "You are up early."  
  
"Yes, I wished to talk to you." he told her.  
  
"What is the problem?"  
  
"You are a friend of Arwen's, are you not?"  
  
"Yes, I am."  
  
"What does she say of me?" Leuthil wanted to laugh at the human, it seemed funny that such a proud and wise human would ask such a question, it seemed to her he was insecure about something he should be completely confident about.  
  
"She is truly in love with you Aragorn. She only speaks of you, I had to shut her up once or twice. It becomes annoying, you know. I feel I know you better than you know yourself." He chuckled at her words.  
  
"I am happy to hear these words from you. We have been in love for a very long time now. It seems each day our love grows stronger."  
  
"I am happy to hear that. I will be sure to inform her in my next letter." She said as they arrived at the small tent.  
  
"Would you like me to help you with one of the trays?"  
  
"If you insist." She walked in waving for him to follow. She handed him a tray and they walked to where the hobbits, elf, human, and dwarf were waiting.  
  
"Good day Leuthil." She heard the dwarf and Legolas say.  
  
"Good morning." She told them.  
  
"Will you join us this morning?" she heard one of the hobbits say sounding shy.  
  
"I don't believe I know your name."  
  
"My name is Pippin and this is Merry. The one over there, that's Sam and next to him is Frodo and Boromir." They all waved to her as he introduced them.  
  
"Hello, my name is Leuthil. It is a pleasure to meet you all."  
  
"Now you must join us Leuthil, as you have met everyone", Aragorn said.  
  
"Very well, if you persist." The only empty chair was next to Legolas. She sat by him as they ate. She did not eat much. She was not hungry in the first place. She and Legolas were the first to finish.  
  
"Will you join me for a walk Leuthil?" he asked her.  
  
"Yes, if the rest of you will excuse us."  
  
"Of course, of course." Came the answer from all of them.  
  
They stood up and began to walk away from the group.  
  
"Does he like her?" Pippin asked Aragorn as Legolas and Leuthil walked away from the group. Aragorn smiled at the hobbit.  
  
"I am not sure. Maybe he does, I think they are merely friends, for now."  
  
Leuthil and Legolas were walking through the forest. "I am still reading your poems. They are very beautiful."  
  
"Thank you."  
  
"Tell me though, why are they so sorrowful?"  
  
"I do not know. Perhaps it is that my one true love betrayed me or perhaps it is that I am alone or perhaps it is because I know I shall never find love." She looked at him and smiled.  
  
"And you find this humorous?"  
  
"Yes, I would rather laugh at something than be mad about it all day long."  
  
"That is a good way to look at it. But I know someone who does love you."  
  
"Yes, I know, Orophin. But I do not love him the same way. Yes, I mean I love him but only as a friend."  
  
"Well, maybe you should give it a try." He told her trying to sound sympathetic.  
  
"No, I would know if we were meant to be."  
  
"Sometimes love is not always clear Leuthil. I think you should give it a chance."  
  
"No, I will not." She said assertively, giving Legolas the hint to stop asking.  
  
"So what will you be doing today?" he asked her.  
  
"I do not know. Whatever comes to mind first."  
  
"Would you like to practice sword fighting?"  
  
"Why do you waste your time with me Legolas, there are many, much more beautiful elf maidens who would love for you to walk with them through the forest or maybe even do more than walking." She said as she giggled.  
  
"Yes, I know but they are all so dull and boring."  
  
"That is the first time I hear an elf say something like that about spending time with beautiful elf-maidens." They laughed together.  
  
"Well then lets go get out weapons." He said.  
  
They walked up to their flets and met at the bottom of the large tree. "Are you ready to go?" Legolas asked her.  
  
"Yes, of course." They walked to a small clearing. Before Leuthil turned Legolas had his two swords short swords out and ready to practice. Faster than Legolas realized she had unsheathed her sword pointed it at him as she took her fighting stance.  
  
Legolas was the first to approach her. He was surprised at how quickly she moved against both of his white swords. Their elvin made swords clashed together making a sound like bells rather than just metal clinking together.  
  
Legolas hated to admit but he was having a little trouble keeping up with her. 'She is much better at swords than shooting arrows' he thought.  
  
She was pushing him back as he tried to block all her attacks. She then turned quickly catching Legolas off guard and kicked him in the stomach as she turned. He fell back and hit a tree, which was right behind him.  
  
"Very good Leuthil." He told her trying to get oxygen to his lungs as it had all just been knocked out.  
  
"See I told you not to laugh at me", she outstretched her hand to help him up, but to her surprise he jumped up grabbed her by the arm, and turned her around. Her back was pressed against his chest. She stood as still as possible as she felt the cold steel of his sword pressed to her throat.  
  
"Never let your guard down." He told her as he laughed. She pushed away his arm and turned to face him. She noticed the large root of a tree was about as high as his knees. She very quickly and forcefully pushed him causing him to fall on his back, but unlike she had hope he grabbed her arm and she fell down with him, landing on top of him. She quickly stood up with her cheeks were a dark red rather than the light pink they usually were.  
  
All she heard was Legolas laughing. "What is so funny?" she asked him.  
  
"You are very amusing Leuthil. I have not had that much fun since I was but a young child."  
  
"Well I am glad you have had fun. I suppose you take pleasure out of being beaten by an elf-maiden." His face automatically changed from a smile to a frown.  
  
"I let you win", he said defiantly.  
  
Leuthil burst out laughing. She was laughing so hard it was hard for her to breath. "Oh Legolas, you have no idea how childish that sounded." It was too much for him to see her laugh so hard, he could not restrain it any longer and he also began laughing.  
  
They were finally able to compose themselves again. "You are very talented with a sword but I could beat you with a bow and arrow any day."  
  
"Yes, I am sure you can." She said. "I was never very talented with a bow."  
  
"Yes, I know I saw you the last time you 'tried' to practice." She punched him softly on the arm. "Come let us go practice archery. I will show you how to improve you skills."  
  
They walked to the archery range, which was not that far away. They walked into the clearing and Leuthil looked at the shiny targets with dislike.  
  
"Why do you look at the targets in such a manner?" he said as he looked at her.  
  
"Because I had to polish each and everyone of those boards yesterday."  
  
Legolas chuckled. "Well lets get started. I am going to sit here and watch you try to shoot the bulls-eye." He sat down and motioned for Leuthil to move forward with his hand.  
  
She got out her bow and fit an arrow to the string. She shot the arrow and it landed right next to the small red center of the board. She squealed in delight.  
  
"Very good, but now I can see what the problem is."  
  
"And what is the problem?" she asked him.  
  
"Your legs are too far apart. You need balance but not that much. Put your feet shoulder length apart, you will see the difference." She did as he told her and shot a perfect bulls-eye. "Told you."  
  
"Thank you for the advice." She told him. They continued practicing and Legolas promised they would work on moving targets another day. By the time they were finished practicing it was dark out. They headed back to their flets, discussing moving targets, which they would practice on another day.  
  
He left her at her room. "Good night Leuthil" he told her.  
  
"Good night Legolas" he then turned and walked to his flet. He walked in and laid on the bed. He took out Leuthil's book of poems and began reading. He was barely half way through the book. There were many poems.  
  
He decided he still wasn't tired and went down to where the fellowship was. Gimli was still up and about. "Hello Gimli, what have you been up to?" Legolas asked him.  
  
"Not much Elf. There is not a great deal for a dwarf to do here. Everywhere I go I only get looks of disgust." The dwarf truly looked unhappy and bored.  
  
"It is only because they do not know you and they have only heard bad things about dwarves."  
  
"I suppose so, but I will not let it bother me. Tell me about this she-elf Leuthil."  
  
Legolas smiled unknowingly at the mention of her name. "Well, we are becoming good friends. I believe I have earned her trust. She is very skilled with the sword and with my help also with the bow and arrow."  
  
"Well, that is good. I told you she would come around." The dwarf said with intent.  
  
"No, you did not. You said to get over it because not all elves were going to fall for my charm."  
  
The dwarf looked at him questioningly. "Well either way I was right, she still has not fallen for your charm. You yourself said you are merely friends."  
  
"Yes, and it shall remain that way, I am trying to get to know her so I can help Orophin win her heart."  
  
"Well that does not seem right. I do not think you can force her to love someone." Legolas frowned.  
  
"Yes, I suppose, but I am not forcing her I am simply going to be giving her a gentle push in that direction."  
  
"Well I do not think that it will work, be careful Legolas. Things may not turn out as you plan." Legolas simply looked at the dwarf.  
  
A/N ok there's chapter 7. I know a lot didn't happen in this chapter but don't worry I have so much exciting stuff planned for this story!!!!!  
  
~*~* Please review!!*~*~  
. 


	8. Galadriel's Mirror and Legolas' Curiousi...

Sorry I took so long to update. I've been really busy lately. Well, here's chapter 8.  
  
~* Chapter 8 *~  
  
Legolas and the dwarf stayed up late talking of many things. It was finally to late and the dwarf Gimli was snoring as he talked. Legolas decided to let him get some rest. "I will let you rest now Master Dwarf. I shall speak with you again later."  
  
"Nonsense!" the dwarf said extremely loud, nearly screaming, as if to wake himself up, "Dwarves do not need much rest. I am sure I could stay up much longer than any elf."  
  
Legolas smiled at the dwarf, "I am sure you can, but tomorrow is a new day. I shall come join you all for breakfast, good night." He left quickly before the dwarf could argue.  
  
He walked to his flet and lay on the bed. He still was not sleepy. He was busy thinking about how to get Orophin and Leuthil together. Nothing came to mind. She had made it clear she had no interest in Orophin. ' I shall ponder more on this matter as the days go by and I get to know her better.'  
  
He then fell into a dreamless slumber. The next day he awoke very early and went to bathe. He then met up with the fellowship in their usual breakfast spot. Everyone was already seated waiting for breakfast to be taken.  
  
"Good morning Legolas!" he heard Pippin say merrily.  
  
"Good morning." Legolas looked around and saw Aragorn looking very troubled. "What is the problem Aragorn?" he asked knowing his friend was contemplating something.  
  
"It is only that I am not sure where Gandalf wanted us to go after this. Will I continue on with the hobbits to Mount Doom or go to Minas Tirith with my people?" he said, "Gandalf did not inform me what he wished for us to do after this."  
  
Legolas did not know what to tell his friend. If Aragorn did not know Gandalf's mind Legolas knew it much less. Finally Leuthil came toward them with their breakfast.  
  
"Good morning. What is wrong with Gimli? I hope he is not falling ill." She said as she looked at the snoring Gimli.  
  
"We had a long night and I suppose it was too much for the dwarf." Legolas told her. She giggled at the dwarf.  
  
"Well here is your breakfast, please enjoy." She said as she turned.  
  
"You are not going to join us?" Merry said.  
  
"No, I cannot this morning. I am sorry but I have much to do."  
  
"Will you be busy all day?" Legolas asked her.  
  
"Yes, I am sorry Legolas. We can practice another day though." She told him sadly.  
  
"It is fine", he told her.  
  
She then left them to do her duties. Voronwer had come up with a list of things for her to do from who knows where. Leuthil was really not looking forward to it. She did not like cleaning but oh well. She was sure she would be busy for at least two full days. She got busy right away.  
  
Legolas and the rest of the fellowship finished breakfast. "What will you be doing today?" Legolas asked Gimli after he had awoken and eaten breakfast. The rest of the fellowship had already left to explore the forest of Lothlorien.  
  
"What do you think?" the dwarf said annoyed at the elf's rhetorical question.  
  
"I was simply trying to be polite Gimli. Perhaps we could take a walk?"  
  
"Very well I have nothing better to do." They got up and began walking. Gimli and Legolas had become good friends over the past days. They found many things to talk about like Gimli's obsession with the Lady of Light and Legolas' homeland of Mirkwood. They walked for many hours under the leaves of the golden wood.  
  
Leuthil was about doing the many tasks Voronwer had given her. As she walked towards a flight of winding stairs, she had to sweep, she saw Haldir coming towards her quickly.  
  
"Hello Haldir. Why are you not on guard?" she asked him.  
  
"I am, I simply came to speak with Lord Celeborn. The lady sends a message to you also, that is why I have come to look for you."  
  
"The Lady has a message for me?" she said surprised.  
  
"Yes, she wishes for you to meet her tomorrow in the first light. I am sure you know where to find her. Do not be late for Galadriel, she says she has much to speak of with you."  
  
Leuthil was very surprised at this, "Very well, I shall not be late Haldir." He was about to leave but she stopped him, " By the way, how is Orophin doing?"  
  
"He is fine. Why do you ask?" Leuthil was surprised at his words. Haldir was also surprised at how Leuthil had asked for his brother. He made a mental note to tell Orophin Leuthil had asked for him, 'it would surely brighten up his day' thought Haldir.  
  
"It is nothing, I was simply wondering." She told him.  
  
"Very well I must leave now. Do not forget your meeting with the Lady." He said as he walked away from her.  
  
She then continued with her work.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Legolas and Gimli were still talking and walking. "You never tire of talking about yourself do you elf?" Gimli said apparently becoming bored of doing the same thing for many hours now. Legolas simply laughed.  
  
"Well then what do you wish to do?" he asked. By now it was dark out.  
  
"Go back to the pavilion I suppose. It is late already."  
  
"Very well, I shall speak with you tomorrow. Good night."  
  
"Good night." They then went their separate ways.  
  
Legolas went into his flet and looked for something to do. He decided he would read Leuthil's poems. He did not want to stay in the flet though. He decided he would go sit by the small lake and read there. Even though it was night out he still had enough light to read, and he would like to listen to the sound of the water.  
  
He walked quietly to sit by the waters edge. Before he arrived to the small lake, which was surrounded by trees he heard splashing. 'Someone is there' he thought. He was going to turn around and find another place to read, but for some reason he had to look. He peeked from behind one of the trees. It was an elvin maiden and she was bathing. He automatically felt aroused as she washed herself. It had been too long since last he had been with a maiden.  
  
He felt horrible for spying on the beautiful elf, so he quickly turned to walk away. "Where are you going?" he heard a melodic voice say in the beautiful elvin tongue of the elves, he was startled by it.  
  
"Excuse me?" he said, without turning.  
  
"You heard me. You may turn, you have already seen me." Legolas was surprised by this young elf's bluntness.  
  
"No, I cannot I must leave. It was rude of me to pry." For some reason he did not move no matter how much his mind told his body to do so. He then picked up with his ears that the water was moving as she walked out from the pond.  
  
She came up behind him and turned him around to face her forcefully. He dropped the book he was carrying at the sight of her. She truly was beautiful. She was almost Legolas' height and had long perfectly straight blonde hair that reached to her lower back. Her face was heavenly and her eyes were a deep blue. Legolas could see they were full of lust as they turned to a dark blue that looked like the sky after a storm. Her lips were a deep red. She stood directly in front of Legolas waiting for him to stop staring at her and do something.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Leuthil had just finished her last task for the day. She decided to go for a walk, as it was truly a beautiful night. It always was in Lothlorien. She wandered around not caring which way she went.  
  
She hummed along with the nightingales that surrounded her. She wondered what Legolas was doing. She had not had a chance to speak with him yet that day. Nor would she be able to the next day either.  
  
It seemed Voronwer had given everyone else the two days off and given everyone's tasks to Leuthil. 'She sure can hold a grudge' thought Leuthil.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Legolas finally spoke to the elf standing in the nude right in front of him. "I do not believe I know your name."  
  
"My name is Tirifea, and you must be Prince Legolas. You are visiting the land of Lothlorien, are you not?"  
  
"Yes, I believe you ought to get some garments on." He told her looking away.  
  
"Why," she said as she took a step closer to him and put her hands on either side of his head, forcing him to look at her, "Do you not like what you see prince?" Before Legolas could respond she was pressing her lips against his. Legolas heard someone gasp and he pushed her away.  
  
"What is wrong?" she asked him.  
  
"I cannot kiss you. I do not even know you. Did you see whoever saw us?" he asked her wondering whom it might have been that gasped.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Leuthil continued walking then she heard someone talking by the lake. She decided it was nothing, but curiosity got the better of her. She looked in the direction from where the voices had come.  
  
It was Legolas but he was not alone. It was Tirielen, and she had no clothes on. Leuthil knew her since she had bedded practically all of the Galadhrim. She was one if not the prettiest elf in Lothlorien, besides Galadriel.  
  
They were kissing. She gasped unknowingly. Leuthil could not help but feel sad. 'What is wrong with me!' she thought, ' I have no feelings for him.' Yet even though she was telling herself these things her heart still ached. 'He is just like all the others, oh well. I knew something like this would happen.' She walked back up to her flet with a glum expression on her face that she did not know she even had.  
  
She could not take the image of Legolas and that elf kissing out of her head as she lay on her bed. ' Get over it!' she kept telling herself, but she couldn't. She knew what Legolas would be doing tonight, an elf named Tirifea.  
  
~*~  
  
"Why can you not kiss me?" Tirifea told Legolas somewhat rudely.  
  
"I am sorry but it is not in me to make love to someone whom I do not even know. I am sorry I must go now." He quickly turned and left as quickly as possible.  
  
He could not believe that elf. She apparently had no self-respect. Never in his entire elf had he met such an elf. Elves weren't like that. They did not make love just for fun. Well, maybe once or twice, but not like that. He was truly amazed that an elf had just tried to seduce him. It had happened before, many times, but not like that. He lay on the bed and fell into a dreamless sleep.  
  
Leuthil got up the next day extremely early and went to see Galadriel as Haldir had told her to. She went up to Lord Celeborn and Lady Galadriel's large flet. The light there was extremely bright and beautiful.  
  
"I have been expecting you Leuthil." Leuthil bowed to the voice that sounded like a gentle stream.  
  
"Good day my Lady." Galadriel walked toward her.  
  
" Your heart is hurting, even though you cannot perceive it or why."  
  
Leuthil couldn't think of what it might be. Most likely it was about the one whom had broken her heart so long ago.  
  
"This pain in your heart is not old but very new. You know of whom and what I speak. Why do you block out all these feelings. You have had signs since he arrived and yet you still ignore it."  
  
'There are more pressing matters in this world and you trouble yourself with a common elf.' Leuthil thought.  
  
"Yes, I know there are more pressing matters." Galadriel told her. Leuthil felt ashamed, as her cheeks became a dark red. "I care because I do not like to see others suffer."  
  
"I do not suffer." Leuthil told her "I am one of the happiest elves in Lothlorien."  
  
"Yes, I know but still your heart yearns for more. Do not block out these feelings."  
  
"What feelings?! Love is a weakness, what good would it do if I did let these feelings show? It leads to heartbreak either way." Leuthil told Galadriel, all the while not realizing what Galadriel was trying to tell her. Love was right in front of her.  
  
"Do not feel this way Leuthil." Galadriel said more sympathetically. "Come we will look in the mirror."  
  
Leuthil did not want to look in the mirror. She had heard many things about it. She followed Galadriel though not wanting to go against her word.  
  
She led her to a place near the pavilion actually were the fellowship was. They went down some stone steps completely hidden from view. Leuthil had not seen them before. Galadriel filled a pitcher with the crystal clear water that fell from a small fountain. Then poured it into a large basin.  
  
"Look in the mirror" she instructed.  
  
"What will it show me?" Leuthil asked.  
  
"Even the wisest cannot tell. For the mirror shows many things." Galadriel waved her hand in a gesture for Leuthil to look into the water.  
  
She did as she was told and stepped closer to the large basin. She looked into the clear water that was there. All she saw was a reflection of her own crystal clear eyes and red lips. "I see nothing", she said.  
  
" Keep looking." Galadriel told her.  
  
Leuthil stared into the mirror for more time. Finally the water began to ripple what she saw dismayed her greatly.  
  
It was a battle, a very large battle. Orcs and humans were everywhere fighting. Swords clashing, arrows flying, blood stained grass, bodies scattered about, Leuthil couldn't help but look away. "This is horrible!" she said.  
  
"Keep looking" Galadriel told her.  
  
The image changed once more, it was her and she was hugging someone else. A tall blonde elf, they were looking out towards meadows of tall grass and hills as far as the eye could see as a soft breeze blew her hair and dress into a mess. She could only see the two from behind as their hair and clothes were blown around by the gentle breeze.  
  
The image changed once more. It was her, Leuthil, fighting ORCS! What was she doing fighting orcs? She could tell this battle was much more fierce than the one she had just seen. She continued looking and saw an arrow flying towards her quickly. Before she could see what happened next the image changed once more.  
  
It was Legolas looking more sorrowful than she could put into words. He was kneeling down next to a mound of dirt on the ground. Flowers were growing from it, flowers of mourning. 'This is somebody's grave' she thought. Then Gimli appeared behind him. He put his hand on Legolas' shoulder, trying to comfort his friend. Legolas stood up only to fall to his knees once more.  
  
"What is this? I do not wish to see only sorrowful things." Leuthil told Galadriel.  
  
"It is what may come to pass, or may not come to pass. I cannot say." Galadriel told her.  
  
"So then I will die?"  
  
"No, not necessarily. It could have been many peoples grave. Legolas has many dear friends."  
  
"But the arrow?"  
  
"The arrow may not have killed you, either way we do not know if even that will come to pass."  
  
"But the mirror, why does it show me fighting? I will not go to war anytime soon."  
  
"I do not know Leuthil. Follow your heart and it will lead you in a truthful path."  
  
"I cannot follow my heart, I have done so in the past and look where it has led me. This is all too strange. I am nothing more than an ordinary elf. My heart is and forever shall remain in Lothlorien."  
  
"Yes, for now. Yet your heart may change its course for the best or for the worst. That is for you to decide, and it is also for you to decide if you will follow it or not. You have much to ponder. You may go now."  
  
"But I do not understand. Why does it show Legolas looking so sorrowful? Why am I fighting? Where are those large meadows and is it Legolas whom I was with?"  
  
"It is uncertain. These events are not far off though. Many drastic changes are about to occur."  
  
"I do not want it to change. I will do whatever I can to keep it as it is." She then bowed to the Lady of Light and left up the stairs. She hurriedly began occupying herself. She noticed the fellowship had already eaten breakfast.  
  
Legolas awoke early and went down to breakfast with his friends. They were still asleep. He waited for them to awaken. They spoke for a while of many things. The hobbits wanted Legolas to tell them all the tales of the elves he knew. He only had time though to tell them one, before their breakfast came.  
  
He noticed it was not Leuthil. "Excuse me." He told the tall blond male- elf, "Where is Leuthil?"  
  
"She could not deliver your breakfast today for she is speaking with the Lady Galadriel."  
  
"Thank you." Legolas told him politely.  
  
"What do you wish to do today Master elf?" the dwarf told Legolas.  
  
"We could walk through the forest, or I could tell you more tales of my people, or."  
  
"Alright, alright." The dwarf said.  
  
"You could tell us more stories Legolas!" Sam said, "I love hearing an elf's voice."  
  
" Then it is decided, we will be staying here Gimli, telling the hobbits tales of my people. I am sure they would also love to hear about the Dwarves of your land." They spent that whole day telling the hobbits and Boromir of their lands.  
  
It was soon late and Legolas had sung many songs and many tales had been told by Gimli. "I am sure you are all tired. I will let you sleep now." Legolas told then, then left and went up to his flet.  
  
He walked in and lied on the bed only in his leggings, as that was the most comfortable way to sleep for him. He then went to the dream world of the elves.  
  
Leuthil had finally finished all the tasks Voronwere had given her. It was nighttime by now and the thoughts of what she had seen in Galadriel's mirror were still in her mind. She went to her flet hoping maybe she would be able to rest from the thoughts of Legolas and the Lady of Light as she slept.  
  
To her dismay she did not. She simple lay in her bed waiting for morning to come.  
  
*~* please review *~* A/N I know things happened kind of quickly in this chapter, two days in one chapter. I would make it a lot longer but the story has to get moving along. The most exciting parts of the story are yet to come. 


	9. Chapter 9 Feelings

~*Chapter 9*~  
  
The next morning Leuthil awoke. She had barely gotten any rest at all. 'At least I finished my tasks. I hope Voronwer is in a better mood.' She thought, as she got dressed. She was hoping she could skip taking breakfast to the fellowship. She felt somewhat uncomfortable about seeing Legolas after she had seen him with that elf, Tirifea.  
  
She walked down to the small tent. Voronwer was there with a big smile on her face. Leuthil was truly glad. "Good day Leuthil." She said.  
  
"Good day Voronwer. You are in a good mood this morning." Leuthil told her.  
  
"Yes, I do not know why but I awoke today feeling much better than usual."  
  
"That is good to hear." Leuthil looked around at the trays, which were waiting to be taken. "Voronwer, must I take the breakfast trays to the guests today?" she told Voronwer trying to sound as nice as possible.  
  
"No, I suppose not. Whoever took them yesterday can take them today again, I am sure." Voronwer said with a smile.  
  
"Thank you so much Voronwer. What will I be doing today?"  
  
~*~*~*~*  
  
Legolas awoke and went down to breakfast with the fellowship. He had not seen Leuthil in two days now. The members of the fellowship greeted each other as usual. They then sat at the small table.  
  
Once again Legolas noticed Leuthil did not bring breakfast. He was beginning to wonder what had happened to her. He dismissed it thinking she probably had more important matters to attend to.  
  
He finished breakfast and decided to go for a walk. He could tell that the fellowship was feeling rested and he was sure they would be off in a few, very short weeks. He would miss the wood of Lothlorien.  
  
~*~*~*~* 3 days later  
  
Leuthil and Legolas still had not spoken. Legolas was beginning to feel she was avoiding him. He and Gimli were walking among the Galadhrim one day. They had become good friends in the short time they had been in Lothlorien.  
  
They were walking about now, talking and laughing. "Yes, master elf, but I have never heard of an elf wielding an ax."  
  
"And I have not heard of a dwarf wielding a bow or a sword."  
  
"Well, yes, but an ax is more powerful. One has to be strong to control such a weapon." They would talk for many long hours of such things. Legolas was telling Gimli about the archery contests of his homeland when all of a sudden he stopped talking.  
  
"What is it elf?" Gimli told him.  
  
"It is Leuthil. Come, let us talk to her." Gimli searched but did not see the elf-maiden. He followed Legolas though and she finally came into view. She was picking flowers and putting them in her hair. She saw Legolas and smiled at him.  
  
"Hello Leuthil." Legolas said as he bowed, "I have not seen you in much time."  
  
"Hello Legolas, Gimli. I am sorry but I have been extremely busy. As a matter of fact I have a-a-a. v-very important.. thing to take care of. Please excuse me and good day." She then quickly turned and left them.  
  
"She is not a very good liar." Gimli said as he grunted.  
  
"Yes, I know." Legolas said as he looked at Leuthil who was now far off.  
  
Leuthil walked away. Feeling horrible about what she had just done. 'Why am I doing this? What he does in his free time in none of my business. I am acting like a child', she was about to turn and go apologize but thought twice about it. She would leave it as it was. She already had enough on her mind, thinking about Galadriel's mirror and what she had seen.  
  
~*~*~*~* 2 WEEKS LATER*~*~*~*~  
  
Legolas and Leuthil still had not spoken. Any chance of Legolas getting Orophin and Leuthil together was completely gone now. They would be leaving in 1 short day. He was thinking about all of this as he changed and got ready to go down to breakfast with the fellowship. He had to go today. He had skipped many breakfast's already.  
  
About a week ago he had realized he could not find Leuthil's book of poems. He was completely infuriated with himself. He had spent much of the past days searching for the small book. Trying to retrace his steps. Gimli had also helped him very much to search for the small book.  
  
He had a glum expression on his face, as this time tomorrow he would be leaving the beautiful elvin city of Lothlorien, and he had would be leaving without having the closeness he had wanted with the strange she-elf Leuthil.  
  
Leuthil new today would be the fellowships last day in Lothlorien. She was contemplating going to bid farewell to Legolas. She truly was acting childish.  
  
She began the work she had to do for that day. It was very little and she was grateful.  
  
Legolas arrived at the pavilion and not only did Gimli notice his glum expression but the whole fellowship did. When breakfast was over Gimli told Legolas to take a walk with him. Gimli wanted to help his friend and find out what was bothering him so.  
  
"Come Legolas, lets take a walk." They got up and disappeared into the thick wood. "What is the matter elf?" Gimli asked his friend sympathetically.  
  
"It is nothing Gimli. I am simply saddened that we will be leaving this beautiful wood so soon."  
  
"Yes, we all are but you seem to be taking it very difficultly."  
  
"Well, I shall be leaving my people. Would you not be sad if you were in my position?"  
  
"Yes, I would be Legolas. But more is bothering you than that, I can tell. Come now, tell me, are we not good friends?" Gimli told him.  
  
"Very well, I shall tell you but only if you do not intend on mocking me."  
  
"Very well, very well."  
  
"It is the elf Leuthil. I have not seen her or had a chance to speak with her in these past two weeks. I do not like to leave things undone."  
  
"So then you do have feelings for her? Have you found her book?"  
  
"Of course I do not have feelings for her! She is merely a friend. I do not wish to lose a friendship, which is barely beginning." Legolas said. "and no I have not found the book." he said the last part somberly.  
  
"Well, you know what they say Legolas, absence makes the heart grow fonder. I think you do have feelings for her."  
  
"We have but a day left and I am not sure of what to do."  
  
Legolas knew the dwarf was right. Why did he care so much about being friends with her if he didn't care for her? He did have feelings for her, and how stupid he had been not to realize it earlier. He spent the next hours contemplating this. Yes, he was sure he did. The only question now was did she have feelings for him also?  
  
He decided he would go talk to her, but he would not tell her he loved her until he was sure she felt the same. It seemed strange to him. How could he have realized this in only a very short hour?? This was not right. He was barely realizing it now, but why? She had been there in front of him for many days. He decided he would go on his instincts and follow what he felt not what he thought.  
  
He decided to talk it over with Gimli and see what the dwarf had to say. Of course Gimli told him to go after Leuthil. He also said that he had seen it since the first time they had met while she led him through the forest. "Its about time you realized it! I thought you would never see it!" the dwarf said merrily.  
  
Leuthil finished her duties very quickly and had the rest of the day to herself. She went up to her flet and sat down on one of the large chairs. She simply thought things over. Galadriel had said things would change quickly but everything seemed the same to her. She was certain that she would not be leaving Lothlorien any time soon.  
  
It was now later in the day. The sun was high in the sky and was slowly sinking. Leuthil did not move from the same spot on the large chair. She was in such a relaxed position she felt as if she could stay this way forever.  
  
To her surprise there was a knock on her door. 'Who could it be?' she thought. "Come in!" she shouted gently.  
  
To her amazement it was Legolas. She thought she had made it quite clear she was keeping away from him.  
  
"Hello Legolas." She said to him.  
  
"Hello Leuthil. I have come to speak with you."  
  
"About what?" she asked him.  
  
"Why have you been avoiding me? Why do you not wish to speak with me?" she could see the hurt look in his eyes.  
  
"It is nothing Legolas.. I have simply been busy." She said as she looked down at her hands.  
  
"I know you have not been busy Leuthil. What have I done to make you shun me away?"  
  
"You have done nothing Legolas." She stood from where she was sitting and walked to the small room where she kept water, wine, fruits, and such.  
  
"I must have done something." He said compellingly.  
  
" You have done nothing! Why do you insist on meddling in my feelings and mind? Have I not made it clear I do not wish to be near you." she said now forcefully. Her heart was coming apart inside, but why? What was so important about, him? How could she be so mean to someone she cared about, or did she care about him?  
  
"I am sorry Leuthil. But I think you need someone to do so. You tell no one anything. You build a shell around yourself! Why do you not want others to be in your life? You know that is a terrible way to live, alone." he told her as he looked into her clear eyes.  
  
"Yes, I know I am alone. That is what I wish. You cannot just come here and try to change me. This is the way I am, I have my reasons!" she looked away from him and walked to where she had many fruits on a small table.  
  
Legolas was now determined for her to admit that she was terribly lonely and wanted someone there. He would take it out of her no matter how long it took or how heart wrenching it was for her.  
  
"What are your reasons then? Tell me, then I might understand you and why you wish to be alone."  
  
"I will not tell you! Who do you think you are?"  
  
"Tell me then I will stop bothering you and I will not ask why you have been avoiding me either."  
  
"Legolas please, just leave me be. I do not want anyone, and I do not need anyone. Do you think I have always been alone? I was once very much in love but he broke my heart. There are you happy?!" she looked extremely sad. On the verge of tears almost which was a lot as elves do not cry.  
  
"I am sorry Leuthil, but you must move on."  
  
"I cannot Legolas you have no idea." she began to tell him.  
  
"You must find someone else Leuthil."  
  
"No, I will not. For what, for more pain and suffering, I think not." She said rage coming back into her.  
  
"Why do you act this way? Why have you been avoiding me?"  
  
"You said you would not ask me anymore questions."  
  
"But I must. Leuthil please tell me, I need to know!" he said now becoming restless.  
  
"I have not been avoiding you for the last time!" she said almost shouting.  
  
"Yes, you have Leuthil." He came up behind her and forcefully turned her around so she was facing him. "Tell me Leuthil."  
  
"There is nothing to tell!!!" she was enraged.  
  
"Tell me what I have done!!! Leuthil! What is the problem? I know you would not just stop talking to me."  
  
"I did not mean to stop talking to you Legolas!" she shouted at him.  
  
"Then why did you Leuthil?!!" Legolas was also shouting at her. Now infuriated that she would not tell him. He desperately needed her to tell him. His heart felt as if it would explode with anticipation of her answer. He could see in her eyes the fury he had awoken with his shouting.  
  
"I do not know Legolas!!! It was ever since that night I saw you with that she elf by the lake, I suppose. I did not mean to stop talking to you!! It was your own fault!" she had said this before she had even realized the words that were coming out of her mouth. It was as if someone had told her to say those words, not only for Legolas to hear but for her to hear also.  
  
Then instantly Legolas remembered, the book, he had dropped it by the lake.  
  
Before he thought about it too long he spoke, "Why did you not tell me?"  
  
"Because I myself did not know Legolas! What do you expect? You yourself said I put a shell around myself. I do not even know my own emotions when they are screaming at me. Now you have only caused me more pain!!! Just leave and please return my poems. GO! GO! Just get out." Legolas realized that she did not know she loved him. As a matter of fact he realized she was still denying it.  
  
He was heart broken. He knew he would not get this stubborn elf to realize her true feelings. He silently left her flet without looking back. He loved her even more so now after hearing what she had said. He had just walked out on the only elf-maiden he had ever loved. He did not even try to make her realize her own feelings. He contemplated going back but thought it would be better not to. As she had said, he only seemed to cause her more pain. Did she know he loved her? 


	10. Chapter 10 no title sorry

A/N thanks so much for the awesome reviews. Sorry I about that last chapter being so sad. You all are going to hate me before the end of the story. Sorry!!! Well, here's chapter 10 hope you like it!!!  
  
~*Chapter 10*~  
  
Leuthil watched Legolas exit her flet and walk onto the winding stairway. Why had he done this? Why did he have to go and make her feel horrible again? She had forgotten all her pain and sorrow but then this elf comes into Lothlorien and makes the pain feel new again. She felt horrible, even more so then she thought possible.  
  
Then as if forced into her mind came the words Galadriel had told her "Why do you block out all these feelings. You have had signs since he arrived and yet you still ignore it." It is true then. 'I have real feelings for him then. My heart yearns for him but my mind tells me otherwise. Why had I not seen it that moment when the Lady spoke these words to me?' she paced around the flet.  
  
~*~*~*~*  
  
Legolas walked down the large stairway and finally reached Gimli who was waiting for him on the ground. Gimli immediately noticed Legolas' expression. He looked truly wretched.  
  
"How did it go Master Elf?" Gimli asked him as heartfelt as possible.  
  
"Not as we had expected Gimli. She does not love me then. She has shunned me away. She says I cause her nothing but pain and sorrow. I feel truly horrible and embarrassed, as if I lose strength as each minute passes."  
  
Gimli suddenly became concerned for his friend. He knew what happened to elves when they were grieving. Legolas could not possibly love her that much though, or could he?  
  
"Maybe she is angered about the poems? Perhaps she knows you lost the small book."  
  
"No, she does not but she did say to take the book back to her. Gimli I must go, I remembered where I had left it when I was speaking with her. I only hope the she whom has it is willing to give it back." He then turned quickly and ran off.  
  
Gimli was left behind. He decided to go talk to Leuthil. He wasn't about to let his friend leave into a perilous journey heartbroken. He knew Legolas was already feeling weaker as he had said.  
  
He walked up the stairs and went to Leuthil's flet. He had much trouble, as he had not been there before. He asked about 5 elves before one of them finally listened and directed him in that direction.  
  
He came to the entrance and knocked. He heard a gentle and melancholy sounding voice say, "Who is it?"  
  
"May I come in please." Said the dwarf, hoping she would say yes.  
  
"Come in then." He walked in and saw Leuthil walking back and forth around the room.  
  
"Hello Leuthil"  
  
"Hello Gimli." Leuthil said as she stopped walking and looked over at him. "Did you need something?"  
  
"Yes, as a matter fact. I need to speak with you," he told her sternly leaving no room for her to refuse.  
  
"Really? About what?" Leuthil said hoping it was not about Legolas. She didn't need to talk about him again.  
  
"About my dear elf-friend Legolas. You have hurt him very much."  
  
"Do you think he has not hurt me also? If anything he has hurt me more than I have hurt him."  
  
"Why is that? Why do you care so much what he says and thinks of you?" he knew he was making her think now.  
  
"Because he. he is my friend." She said somewhat unsure.  
  
"I thought you did not want to be friends with him? You have been avoiding him the past few weeks we have been here." The dwarf said casually.  
  
"I do not care what he thinks or says. You are correct we are not friends, and he has not returned my poems."  
  
"So then why are you so upset if you do not care Leuthil?" Gimli said more sternly now.  
  
"Why do you care Gimli? This matter does not concern you." she said meanly.  
  
"Because I will not travel with a heartbroken elf to an almost certain death!! Also because Legolas is my friend and it ails me to see him in such a state as this."  
  
"Well why does he care so much? He has never spoken to me of love or feelings."  
  
"He did not?" Gimli said bewildered.  
  
"Why are you so surprised?"  
  
"Well, the only reason he came up to talk to you earlier was to tell you of his love for you. I suppose he decided not to when he realized the feeling was not mutual." Gimli said this pensively.  
  
Leuthil didn't know what to say. She was taken aback. 'How could I have been so blind, once again, he did love her.' She simply stood there thinking, as was Gimli.  
  
"So then what are you going to do?" Gimli finally asked her.  
  
"What do you mean what I am I going to do?" she asked him.  
  
"Are you not going to tell him you love him? Don't you want your poems back?"  
  
"What are you talking about? I will not lie, and of course I want my poems back."  
  
"You will not be lying Leuthil. Think about it, you love him very much or else you would not be in this state." Gimli then left her to her thoughts.  
  
~*~*~*~*  
  
Legolas left Gimli and went to find the blonde elf. He did not even remember her name. Where would he find her?  
  
He walked along the bottoms of the trees looking up into the staircases for any sign of her. He did this quickly, since he did not have much time.  
  
He decided he would have to climb each and every of the winding staircases asking for her. He went up the first set of steps and stopped the first elf whom crossed his path, "Excuse me", he said.  
  
"Yes, my Lord?" the young elf asked him.  
  
"Do you know of an elf-maiden.." Legolas thought of the words to describe her with.  
  
"Yes, my lord I know of many" the young he-elf told him.  
  
"Yes, I am sure you do, but this one has blonde hair, blue eyes, and she is tall." Legolas said not remembering anything special about her.  
  
"Well my Lord you have just described all the elf-maidens of Lothlorien, except perhaps one." The young male elf said with a smile on his thin lips.  
  
"Yes, I know, but you are not being helpful either." Legolas told him becoming annoyed.  
  
"Well, tell me more about her and perhaps I will be able to help you."  
  
"Her eyes were extremely dark blue and her lips also a very deep red. Her hair is perfectly straight and reaches her lower back. She is extremely beautiful."  
  
"Tell me of her attitude towards you. Perhaps that will help." The young elf said truly trying to help Legolas now, as he saw the distressed look on the prince's face.  
  
"She was very, very suggestive. Actually unusually suggestive for an elf, she was trying to seduce me."  
  
"There is only one in all of Lothlorien who does such things," the young elf said as he giggled silently, "you must be speaking of Tirifea. She has been successful in seducing every male guard and visitor of Lothlorien."  
  
"Thank you very much young one." Legolas told the elf who seemed to be amused at Legolas' state of being. "Now tell me where I can find her."  
  
"That I am not sure of. Go into the next tree to your left and ask there. They should know." He then bowed to Legolas and retreated up the winding flight of steps.  
  
Legolas went down the steps and into the next tree. He felt ridiculous, as if he were on a wild goose chase. He went up the flight up stairs until he came upon a young she elf with long blonde hair. "Excuse me young lady." Legolas told her.  
  
"Yes, my Lord?"  
  
"Do you know where I could find the elf named Tirifea?" he asked her hoping she would know.  
  
"Yes, I am her sister, but I do not think she would like to speak with you right now. Are you Prince Legolas?"  
  
"Yes, I am Prince Legolas. This matter cannot wait I need to speak with her. It is a matter of great importance." Legolas told her leaving no room for her to tell him otherwise.  
  
"Well, I shall go in and tell her, but I do not think she will be happy to see you." the young girl then put down the things she was carrying and went inside the flet, whose entrance was beside her.  
  
Legolas could hear from outside what she was saying. "Tirifea that Prince is here to see you. He says it is important."  
  
"Really?" he heard Tirifea say in her melodic voice surprised. "Well, let him in. I think I know what he wants."  
  
The young elf then came out once more, "She wants you to enter." The girl then picked up the things she was carrying and went down the stairs. Legolas entered. He immediately noticed the lack of decoration. He remembered Leuthil's flet perfectly. The beautiful silk sheets hanging from the branches, the striking furniture, the sense of originality, and the best part of the flet, Leuthil. This flet was so plain and dull.  
  
"Hello Prince." He heard her say.  
  
"Hello Tirifea" he said as she advanced on him.  
  
~*~*~*~*  
  
Gimli had left Leuthil's flet and she was left alone once more. 'What shall I do? What shall I do?" she thought to herself over and over again. 'Do not be stupid, go find him and tell him how you feel.' One part of her would say. Then from somewhere else came another thought 'no, do not. You cannot trust the dwarf. Legolas does not feel anything for you.'  
  
She contemplated for a very short while when she finally decided to go find him, but where? She left her flet and walked among the many enormous trees. She came upon a friend of hers, he was a very young elf, but nice none the less.  
  
"Hello Leuthil!" she heard him say.  
  
"Hello Nimorn" she said in response.  
  
"What are you looking for? You seem distressed." He asked her.  
  
"Have you seen the visitor from Mirkwood?" she asked him. She knew he was one of the only elves who walked among the staircases during the day. He was very young so he still did not have many duties to attend to.  
  
"Yes, as a matter of fact. He was asking for directions. He should be over there in that tree. Look there is Kalinaluin. She has been up and down that stairway all day, she has nothing better to" he added that last part with annoyance, "she might have seen him."  
  
"Thank you so much Nimorn!" she said kissing him on the cheek hurriedly causing him to blush. She then walked to Kalinaluin.  
  
"Hello Kalinaluin." Leuthil said nicely.  
  
"Hello" Kalinaluin said arrogantly without stopping. ' She is just like her sister!' thought Leuthil.  
  
"Have you seen the Prince Legolas?" she asked her as agreeably as possible.  
  
This caused Kalinaluin to stop and look at her, "why yes I have. He is in Tirifea's flet as we speak." Kalinaluin had not done it purposely but she had sounded so mean as she said those words. It almost made Leuthil cry, and feel like badgering the spoiled little brat. She thought twice knowing Kalinaluin had not done it purposely. She was very young and simply wanted to be like her sister.  
  
"Thank you Kalinaluin."  
  
"Your welcome!" Kalinaluin said with a beautiful smile, like her older sisters, as she left.  
  
If Leuthil had not been truly hurt before, now she was completely devastated. She somberly walked back to her flet, thinking all the way how stupid she had been for going after him.  
  
~*~*~*~*  
  
"So what have you come for my Prince" Tirifea said now only a foot away from him.  
  
"Do you have a small book of mine? I accidentally forgot it.that night by the lake."  
  
"What book?" she said, making it extremely obvious she was lying.  
  
"You know of what I speak, I have no time for games. Please give me what is mine." Legolas said sternly.  
  
"Why do you not wish to be with me?" Tirifea said now sounding hurt.  
  
"Tirifea, you are very beautiful, but I do not know you." Legolas said giving a quick explanation, "now may I have the book."  
  
"You are such a bore!!" she said as she walked to a small drawer, "here take it. I read some but it is complete rubbish. I do not know how you could read that." She then simply stared at him. "Is she the reason why you do not wish for me? That annoying little elf?"  
  
"Tirifea that is none of your concern. You should not have opened that book, it is not yours."  
  
"It is not yours either." She told him matter-of-factly.  
  
"Yes, I know and that is why I must return it. Now give it to me!" he surprised Tirifea with the sternness of his words.  
  
"Very well, no need to get angry." She said seductively as she walked to him. She then handed him the book but not before saying in the most sexual voice she could find, "are you sure this book is all you came for?"  
  
"Yes!" Legolas said snatching the book from the elf, "now thank you and good-bye" he then quickly turned and left the flet.  
  
~*~*CLIFFHANGER!!!!*~*~ Sorry about that. I know it's a somewhat boring cliffhanger but it's a cliffhanger either way. Hope you enjoyed it and review (the little button down there) for the next chapter. 


	11. Chapter 11 Departures

Thanks soooo much for the awesome reviews. I hope you like this chapter and how the story goes.  
  
Disclaimer- I don't own anything but I'm trying to keep everyone in character (its kind of hard but I'm trying my best)  
  
~*Chapter 10*~ Departures  
  
Legolas went quickly down the stairs from Tirifea's flet. He was glad he would never see that elf again. As he walked towards Leuthil's flet he saw Gimli.  
  
"Hello Gimli" he said.  
  
"Hello Legolas, did you get the book?"  
  
"Yes, yes I did. I am on my way to take it back now." Legolas told him hurriedly.  
  
"Do not do that elf."  
  
"Why not?" Legolas asked bemused.  
  
"I have gone to speak with her. It seems she does love you."  
  
"Well all the more reason to go."  
  
"Do not go. If she truly loves you she will come to you. At least that is what I am expecting her to do. Trust me elf she will come to you."  
  
Legolas did not know what to do. Should he listen to Gimli? Or go and find Leuthil before it was too late?  
  
"Legolas" the dwarf said waking Legolas from his thoughts, "take my advice."  
  
Then it was decided Legolas would wait for Leuthil to come to him. In his heart he knew she would.  
  
~*~*~*~*  
  
Leuthil practically ran back to her flet. 'How could he be so unfeeling?' she thought to herself, 'I should have never listened to that dwarf!' she was truly in a horrible state.  
  
She needed to find something to occupy herself with, but what? Only thoughts of Legolas came to mind. The rest of that day went by slowly, almost too slowly for her.  
  
~*~*~*~*  
  
Legolas walked back to camp with Gimli. There all of the fellowship was preparing for their departure the following morning.  
  
"Come Legolas help us load the boats." Aragorn told Legolas.  
  
Legolas went to where the boats were waiting. There were many elves there already helping. He began to pick up small packs of Lembas and load them onto the small boats. There were many of the small packs.  
  
Legolas was distressed the rest of that day. Time seemed to be flying by without any sign of Leuthil. Before he knew it Tilion was already high in sky.  
  
He went back to the pavilion with the fellowship.  
  
"Legolas", he heard Aragorn address him once more, "will you not say your farewells to your friends of the Galadhrim? You must rest. Tomorrow there will be much work to be done. We shall travel as far as we can."  
  
"Yes, I shall. Until tomorrow morn then." he then left the small group and went to his flet. All his friends who lived in Lothlorien were on guard but he knew they would be at the fellowships departure tomorrow to bid him farewell.  
  
His mind was troubled and his heart ached. Why had Leuthil not gone to him yet? Just thinking of her made his heart suffer. As he lie on the large bed he contemplated going to see her. Maybe he should try to speak to her again. But Gimli's words came into his mind every time.  
  
He finally found sleep even if it was somewhat uneasy.  
  
~*~*~*~*  
  
The next morning finally came. The day of the fellowships departure was upon them. Leuthil still had not gone to Legolas. She had decided she would not go to him. He apparently did not think his love for her that important if he had gone to see the elf Tirifea right after speaking with her.  
  
What angered her most was that he had not returned her poems. 'What is he thinking? He cannot keep my poems.' but she would rather he keep the small book then to have to see him again.  
  
She dressed quickly and went down to the small white tent as she did every morning. Voronwer was there as usual.  
  
"Hello Leuthil! What is the problem? You look dismal." She said as she examined Leuthil.  
  
"It is nothing Voronwer. What will you have me do today?"  
  
"You shall be folding blankets with some of the other elves. I have just changed all the sheets so the others have been washed and now they must be folded."  
  
"Very well Voronwer." Leuthil walked to the back of the tent where there were already many elves at work folding, washing, and hanging to dry the large white sheets. There was another opening to the tent on this side also.  
  
There was a large table where the dry sheets were laying, ready to be folded. The smell of fresh leaves and other herbs that elves used to clean with came to her where she stood. She was to busy thinking of other things to notice who else was at the table folding.  
  
Then she heard a very melodic voice speak to her, "So, shall you not be saying fare well to your beloved Prince charming this morning?" Leuthil looked up and saw it was Tirifea.  
  
"Hello Tirifea. Of what do you speak?"  
  
"Well are you not going to say goodbye to Legolas?" she said as she stopped folding and turned to stare at her.  
  
"No, of course not. I thought you would be doing that. Did not you have fun with him while he was here? I am sure you kept him warm." Leuthil said without even glancing over at Tirifea.  
  
"I wish you spoke the truth, but unfortunately he did not even let me lay a hand on him, I thought you were his fun in Lothlorien."  
  
"Of course not! I do not take joy in bedding visitors of Lothlorien. If you have not had relations with him as you claim then why was he in your flet yesterday morning?"  
  
"Because he wanted some boring book back. As a matter of fact it was yours. He had accidentally forgotten it one night by the lake when he ran off without so much as touching me. I swear, I would have thought prince's had more fun. Anyways I was not going to give it back but he got so angry. Thanks to you I did not have my fun with our little prince."  
  
Leuthil simply looked at Tirifea. So then it was true, he did love her or at least had feelings for her, or else he would have done something with Tirifea. She wasn't exactly easy to resist.  
  
"So, are you going to say farewell to him?" Tirifea asked her.  
  
"I cannot, they have already left." Leuthil said as something wet rolled down her cheek. She moved her hand up to wipe it away not knowing what it was. She soon realized it was a tear. She had let the only elf who had ever truly loved her slip through her fingers.  
  
~*~*~*~*  
  
Legolas awoke and went down to where the fellowship was waiting. They ate breakfast earlier than they usually did that day. The whole while Legolas was looking out for Leuthil. She still had not come to him.  
  
"Do not worry Legolas she will come." He heard Gimli whisper to him as they ate.  
  
After the short breakfast they went to the waters edge where Lord Celeborn and Lady Galadriel were awaiting them. They stood in line as 8 elves clothed them in cloaks of Lothlorien. Each cloak was fastened at the neck with a brooch like a green leaf veined with silver.  
  
"Never before have we clothed strangers in the garb of out people. May they help shield you from unfriendly eyes." Lord Celeborn told them. He had spoken privately with Aragorn before this, Legolas did not know of what though.  
  
Then Galadriel came to them, granting them each a gift of the land of Lothlorien. "For you little gardener and lover of trees," she said to Sam, "I have only a small gift." She gave him a small box of gray wood. The only decoration on it was a silver rune. It said G for Galadriel.  
  
She gave to Boromir a belt of gold and to Merry and Pippin she gave two small silver belts.  
  
She then came to Legolas and looked into his eyes. "To you Legolas I give a bow of the Galadhrim, along with these arrows." Legolas took the bow and examined it. It was beautiful. It was stronger and larger than those of Mirkwood. She then looked into his mind and spoke to him there, "I am sorry Legolas, I know you have suffered much pain here in Lothlorien but I am sorry to say it is still not over."  
  
He stayed silent and watched as she went to Gimli. He did not listen to what they said, he was too busy thinking of Leuthil and why she had not come to him. He later found out that the Lady of Light had given Gimli 3 golden hairs from her head.  
  
After Gimli she came to Aragorn. She gave him a sheathe for his sword Anduril, saying the sword taken from this sheathe would not be broken or stained even in defeat. She then told him to take the name that was foretold to him, Elessar, the Elfstone of the house of Elendil.  
  
He then took the gem she handed to him and placed it on his breast and all who saw him noticed how tall and kingly he truly was.  
  
Finally Galadriel came to the ring bearer, Frodo. "To you I give the light of Earendil, our most beloved star." She handed him the small phial, which captured the light of the elves most beloved star, "May it be a light to you in dark places when all other lights go out." She then bowed low and kissed him on his brow.  
  
The time was now to a few seconds before they would depart from Lothlorien and Legolas still did not see Leuthil coming. As Legolas had suspected all those he knew went to bid him farewell. He was saddened at the thought of maybe never seeing any of them again.  
  
They all got into the small boats, Gimli and Legolas in one, Aragorn and Frodo in another, and Boromir, Merry and Pippin in the last.  
  
"I am sorry Legolas. I suppose now either way it is over." Gimli told Legolas.  
  
"Yes, I suppose so." Legolas said looking away from the dwarf.  
  
"We have both taken our worst wounds at this parting." After Gimli said this they did not speak for much time.  
  
~*~*~*~*  
  
Realization was finally dawning on Leuthil, but she was still heartbroken. She had found out too late. The fellowship had left a long while ago.  
  
This pain was way more immense than any Leuthil had ever felt before. She wanted it to stop immediately. She could not find a way to do so though.  
  
Tirifea, who was still standing right next to her saw the elf's distress, "are you alright Leuthil?" she asked.  
  
"Y-Yes, I am fine." Leuthil told her, even though it was so far from the truth. 'Well that's it, he is gone, FOREVER' a voice kept telling her. 'Do you think I do not know?!' she would argue with the small nagging voice. 'Yes, I know you know, but will you leave it at that? I suppose your love was not strong or good enough... like always.'  
  
"STOP!" she screamed, making all the elves in the small tent turn to look at her. Voronwer walked over to her.  
  
"Leuthil perhaps you should take leave home for the day?" Voronwer told her sincerely.  
  
"Yes, maybe I should. Thank you Voronwer." She then left the tent followed by many stares from the other elves.  
  
She went up to her flet and contemplated what to do. 'Should I follow him?' she thought. 'Yes, no, yes, no. Do not think so much! Just go.' She quickly put on the too large tunic and grabbed her weapons. She put many fruits into her small pack.  
  
She then sprinted down the steps and came to the waters edge. She knew they were to travel to the Falls of Rauros but from there she did not know. How would she follow them? Surely they would see her by boat, and she had to wait for the right time to first show herself to him. She would have to travel on land but first she would have to cross the wide river.  
  
She looked at all the small boats that were there. She saw a small one, which she knew would not be noticed was gone as easily as the larger ones. She quickly went to it and got in. She rowed the boat down the small river, which led to the larger Anduin.  
  
She checked to see if anyone was watching her. She damned her poor hearing and eyesight. Well it wasn't poor, but not as good as a regular elf's either.  
  
She rowed as quickly as her arms allowed. As soon as she got on land she would be quicker. She was rowing against the current of the swift river and it was not an easy task. She rowed for many long hours until at last she was too tired. She knew they would be a lot further down the river as they had left Lothlorien many hours before her.  
  
She stopped and made camp. She did not build a fire, for she knew there were many things in this forest and something might see it and come to investigate. The night went by slowly, as she felt lonelier now than she ever had before. She stayed up, keeping watch for herself. She had reached the western shore and tomorrow she would travel on foot rather than by boat. The long run would give her much time to think of all she left behind and that which she was hoping to obtain.  
  
~*~*~*~*  
  
Legolas and the fellowship had been rowing now for many long hours. All of their legs were cramping in the small boats.  
  
The hours seemed to pass by slower though for Legolas. Only thoughts of Leuthil seemed to come to him, her huge smile and humorous manner of doing things. Even though his mind was occupied with Leuthil he still kept watch on the borders of the wide river. He could feel danger approaching, even if it was still far off.  
  
After what seemed like an eternity they made camp on the border of the great river Anduin, which they had reached that day. They had gotten farther than Aragorn had originally expected.  
  
They built a small fire and Legolas kept watch. He was unsure of this western shore on which they camped. He knew orcs patrolled the eastern shore but still it seemed to him that choice would be safer.  
  
The next day they awoke early and packed everything once more. They then got in the small boats and once again rowed their way along the great Anduin.  
  
They went for 8 days without much interference of anything. The only thing, which was disturbing to the hobbits, was Gollum. He had been following them for some time now. Aragorn informed them one night that Gollum was a clever waterman and he was aware of the creature's presence.  
  
On the ninth day Legolas was feeling more than the obvious danger that was right behind them and gaining. He knew something else besides the orcs and Gollum was trying to reach them. It was a faint trace of whatever it was though, and he could not even begin to tell what it might be. So far he was the only one whom had felt it. He continued to keep watch on all the borders of the river, for he could feel the evil as if it were slapping him in the face.  
  
~*~*~*~*  
  
Leuthil awoke that morning unaware that she had fallen asleep. She was on land now so she would travel by foot. It would be difficult, as she would have to run quickly to catch up and keep up with the fellowship.  
  
She quickly packed up the small amount of possessions she had and quickly ate some bread (Lembas) and a small peace of fruit. She then began at a slow pace to run in the direction she knew they would be going. She had studied many maps and on many occasions gone much farther than this with Haldir and his brothers.  
  
As she went she gained speed. She was light on her feet and left no tracks as she went. She knew orcs would more than likely also be going after the fellowship. That had been why they were traveling by river.  
  
She went on for 9 days much the same. Only resting very short hours at night. She would rather keep moving at night then stay in one place and be easy prey. She still had not seen any trace of the fellowship and was beginning to worry  
  
She was becoming weary. She had brought enough supplies and all for the journey, but the thought of not coming to Legolas, not reaching him in time, seemed to slowly be eating away at her heart and soul. She knew orcs were not far behind at all. The trees were becoming less and less dense. It was hard to find a spot to rest safely for the night. There were too many clearings in this barren part of the forest.  
  
She slept in the branches of the highest tree she could find that night. She stayed alert but her thoughts went to Legolas always. She could not help but sing something.  
  
The loneliness was too much for her to bear. She was not afraid of the dark or the creatures in the forest but for some reason she felt vulnerable and apparently she was, a she elf, alone, following a group of travelers secretly, who were also being pursued, by most likely, all the evil that existed on Middle-Earth. Words came to her though and she sang them as they came:  
  
The trees are lofty  
  
As the waters plunge  
  
I walk in bliss  
  
Among these steep cliffs  
  
Hand in hand we will walk  
  
Under silver light gleaming and over green grass sleeping  
  
A song for you and a song for me  
  
It is silent  
  
Can you hear it?  
  
It comes from the leaves of our beloved trees  
  
Rustling and whistling these words come to me  
  
Waves I hear far off  
  
Like the cry of our hearts entwined into a single melody  
  
You and I will walk forever with our gift of life  
  
Let the silver light keep shining evermore as long as we are together  
  
~*~*~*~*  
  
She sang into the night. She kept her voice to barely a whisper so that none would hear. Little did she know there was one who did.  
  
Legolas and the group had made camp once more. It was the night of the ninth day. This night Gimli would be keeping watch. Legolas lie on the ground as all the others dozed off. It was late and naught could be heard.  
  
He stayed awake and knew Gimli could not tell whether he was awake or sleeping. He pondered many things. He wondered if he would ever see Leuthil again, if he would complete the journey, if he would live to search for his love. He did not know.  
  
It was late at night and not even Gimli's loud footsteps could be heard anymore. Legolas wondered if he had dozed off, and as if Gimli were trying to answer his question Legolas heard the dwarfs snoring. He sat up and looked to the stars. He wondered what Leuthil was doing at that very moment.  
  
Then as if carried by the gentle breeze he heard something. A voice, not one of evil, but one so beautiful Legolas had not heard the like, the words softly came to him. Only in whispers that tickled his elvin senses. He picked up the words though.  
  
The trees are lofty, as the waters plunge, I walk in bliss among these steep cliffs, hand in hand we will walk, under silver light gleaming and over green grass sleeping....  
  
The words were cut off. What horrible horrible thing could have stopped such a beautiful melody? Only one thing came to mind, orcs. Orcs were disturbing his song. They were disturbing the forest and smashing all things beautiful that were in their way.  
  
He recognized the words. He immediately knew the words came from Leuthil, but how? Surely they did not reach him all the way from Lothlorien.  
  
"What is disturbing you my friend?" Legolas heard Aragorn say.  
  
"Did you not hear it?" Legolas told him as he tried to listen and catch the melody once more, but it did not come.  
  
"Hear what?" Aragorn told him.  
  
"Orcs are near. Too near, we must travel swiftly at sunrise Aragorn. It is unmistakable. This evil I feel is as a knife being plunged into my body."  
  
"Yes, we shall travel hastily tomorrow. Get some rest." Aragorn then left him.  
  
Legolas did not get rest. ' She must have been close' thought Legolas ' I hope whatever disturbed her song does not harm her, for that evil is now between us.'  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Leuthil did not sleep that night in the tree. She stayed awake simply resting on a large branch. She continued to sing her song, over and over.  
  
It was the dead of night and nothing could be heard, save for her soft singing. She lowered her voice even more now. Barely to a mumble, you would not have been able to hear it a foot away from her.  
  
Suddenly something made her jump out of the positing she was in. Something was coming close. She could feel the trees groaning as whatever it was passed by them. It was a very large group. Their steps became louder and louder. They were pounding the earth in and it rotted beneath their foul feet.  
  
The leader was now only a few feet from the tree she was in. A few moments passed and they were beneath her. The tree shook with the force of their loud feet falling with each step they took. She held on tightly. She was high up in the tree so they surely would not see her. She camouflaged well with the tunic she was wearing.  
  
Their foul voices drifted up to her. The middle of the group was passing now. It seemed there were many leaders separated in between the large group making sure all were cooperating.  
  
She then heard on of the unpleasant creatures say, "When are we going to rest?! We have been running for days on end."  
  
Another that was ahead yelled back to him, "Stop your wining!! We will stop a little farther ahead, but only for some food and drink. I do not like the feel of this spot."  
  
She continued to watch them as they passed.  
  
~*~*~*~Review if you like*~*~*~(I would appreciate if you did. Tell me what you think and give me SUGGESTIONS! I would like to get some longer reviews. lol) 


	12. Chapter 12

A/N thanks to everyone who reviewed!! I have a couple of notes for some of my reviewers at the end of the chapter. There are a lot of them and it took me forever to write that, but time is not of essence for my reviewers, so scroll down there's one fore everyone who has reviewed. I also made some very minor changes to the earlier chapters.  
  
~* Chapter 12 *~  
  
They finally passed but she could still hear the distant voices of the awful creatures in the distance making camp and most likely rotting the ground on which they rested. She was disgusted as she thought of the horrible creatures and their vile way of life. Hopefully she would get to Legolas and the fellowship before they did, but it was a slim chance now as they were ahead of her.  
  
She listened to the singing of the leaves as they rustled in the gentle breeze. She could feel the tree, as if it were trying to protect her and lull her to sleep with its music, the music of nature. She looked up through the deep green, dense leaves up at the stars. They were beautiful as they glistened. They reminded her of Legolas's sparkling blue eyes. How she longed to once again look into them. Before the only thing she wanted was not to look into their depths.  
  
She finally realized the meaning of the Lady's words. They were true. Everything had changed within a matter of hours if not minutes. She had left behind everything and everyone she had ever known, for what? For an elf she had just met? Yes, an elf she was madly in love with, and she wondered if the decision she had made had been for better or for worse, for now it was unalterable, she could no longer turn back.  
  
The first light of day finally came and beat down on her soft skin. She awoke, startled. She had fallen asleep as she thought of Legolas and Lothlorien. 'How could I have been so dim-witted?!' she thought angrily to herself as she looked down from the high branch on which she was comfortably seated.  
  
The bright light of morning was blinding almost. She stealthily jumped down from the high tree and landed on her feet without making any noise whatsoever. She looked in all directions and realized the horrible noise of the orcs could no longer be heard. 'They must have rested for a very short while' she contemplated where exactly they might be and how far they might have gotten.  
  
She could now vaguely hear the falls of Rauros. They were still very far off and yet very close. It was the tenth day of her journey and she would surely be reaching the fellowship this day. She once again scolded herself for having dozed off.  
  
She quickly ate and then was off. Her feet moved craftily over the grass and fallen leaves of the forest floor. To one it would seem as if her feet were not even touching the ground.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Legolas did not get any rest whatsoever as thoughts of Leuthil and the harm she might be in came to mind. The morning bright rays finally came. He was the first to stand and patrol the surrounding area.  
  
The rest of the fellowship ate breakfast and packed everything onto the boats. It was the tenth day of the journey and they would be reaching the Falls of Rauros. Legolas was worried about his friend Aragorn. He knew that Aragorn was not sure of where to go from the Falls of Rauros.  
  
Would he choose to go to Mount Doom with Frodo or to Minas Tirith to help his people? Legolas contemplated the possibilities as he rowed the small boat now. He listened as the water moved beneath the boat. The music of Ulmo was everywhere. The sound of the water was the most soothing thing to Legolas, ever since he could remember.  
  
He continued to row for many hours that followed. He could now hear the pounding of the orcs feet as they stomped on the ground. They were close and he knew it.  
  
Finally the many hours passed. They had gone by slowly like a dawdling torture. They came to the Falls of Rauros and made camp. They would cross the river at night and continue on foot on the Eastern shore.  
  
Legolas warned Aragorn of the impending danger of the orcs, which he could feel all around them. Aragorn was stubborn about it though and he kept to his plan. They went about setting up a fire and their blankets and such to rest.  
  
Frodo went to gather firewood. Merry was the first to notice he was gone, alone. Aragorn was the only to notice Boromir was gone also. He knew nothing good would come of this.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Leuthil had now been running for many hours. The wind whipped past her long brown hair, which seemed to shine a deep golden color as the sun hit it. It flew out behind her and she stopped once more to get it into a braid, she had done this many times now, and it continued to loosen.  
  
As she went the sound of the water cascading could now be heard much clearer. She new she was very close, but where were the orcs? Perhaps they had already arrived to where the fellowship was. She picked up her pace.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Aragorn and the rest of the fellowship had now gone in search of Frodo and Boromir. None knew where they might be.  
  
At last Aragorn came to Frodo they spoke and then parted. Aragorn knew that Frodo must go to Mount Doom on his own, for the power of the ring was to strong for all to withstand. Even though it broke his heart to let the small hobbit journey alone he knew it was what must be done. Just as Frodo was to leave Aragorn took notice of his sword, ORCS!  
  
"Go! Go!" he told the young hobbit. Frodo did as he was told and ran down to the river as quickly as his feet would take him.  
  
Aragorn walked toward the orcs and saw the swarms that were coming toward him. He began to kill, his sword never missing its target. There were to many for him alone. Where were Legolas, Gimli, and the other hobbits?  
  
Just then Legolas and Gimli appeared as if answering Aragorns call. Legolas moved swiftly with his bow and arrows. The orcs were in extremely close proximity but he managed somehow. Gimli with his large ax swung every which way, each time killing an orc.  
  
It was then they heard "The Horn of Gondor" as Legolas stated.  
  
"Boromir!" Aragorn said in alarm. He ran towards the sound as quickly as he possibly could with all the orcs that crossed his path.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Leuthil finally came close enough to hear the sound of battle making the air dense. She quickly climbed a tree, which was near. The trees became closer here and she climbed from tree to tree as best she could. She finally came upon orcs running in the direction of where the clinking of swords could be heard.  
  
It was then she heard the mighty call of a horn, 'the horn of Gondor'. She knew he who was using it must be in dire need of help. But first she had to find Legolas, she had to make sure if he was in trouble or not. She could not risk getting seen by the orcs though. It would be difficult to continue climbing from tree to tree.  
  
It was then she heard far off the voice of he whom she had come this long way for. It was barely but a whisper above the sound of the orcs loud marching, like an oceans mist over the waves. She quickly followed it through the trees.  
  
She saw Aragorn pass quickly beneath her. He was going toward the sound of the horn. She continued on her way. The whizzing of arrows could now be heard clearly. The arrows seemed to be going more quickly than she had ever heard. One after the other flew through the air, never missing their intended target.  
  
She finally came upon where he was. He looked proud as he battled with the orcs, even if he did so from a distance. He was soon going to run out of arrows. He was right under the tree from which she was watching him.  
  
Unsuspected from behind them was coming an orc at full speed. Legolas would not have time to turn around and shoot the filthy creature. Leuthil quickly reacted by jumping down from the tree behind the orc and using her sword quickly to give him a fatal wound. Where his head was once on his neck it was now on the ground.  
  
Leuthil felt like throwing up. It was the most disgusting thing she had ever seen. The black bloods stench was unbearable. It was then Legolas turned to see who had saved his life.  
  
The orcs were now retreating into the direction in which Aragorn had gone.  
  
"Leuthil?!" Legolas said startled as he looked into her clear eyes. "What are you doing here?!!" he was almost at a loss of words as he looked upon her heavenly face once more.  
  
"You forgot to return my poems," she said looking away from his intense gaze. Legolas realized they had no time to waste now. They would continue with the questions later. He had to reach his companions now. Gimli had already gone after the orcs.  
  
Legolas quickly grabbed her by the hand, "come we must hurry" he said as he pulled her in the direction he knew only bad news would meet him. Her small hand in his larger one felt perfect, he had longed to touch her for so long and even though it was only her hand, his heart was content to know she was finally his.  
  
Leuthil was startled by his instant movement to grab her hand, he did it swiftly, commandingly, and gently all at the same time. He was perfect maybe too perfect for someone like her. His soft touch reassured her that she had made the correct decision. She wondered what he would have to say about it later when they would get a chance to speak.  
  
The scene they came upon was truly heart wrenching. Aragorn was kneeling over Boromir's body in his last words. Leuthil instantly felt regret, she should have gone to help the man of Gondor before going in pursuit of Legolas for her own selfish satisfaction.  
  
They all bowed their heads awaiting Aragorns words to them. Gimli looked over at Legolas and was startled as he saw Leuthil standing next to him hand in hand. He decided to remain silent, for now, as they mourned quickly and quietly for Boromir's death.  
  
Finally he spoke, "there is no time for a proper burial, we shall send him down the Anduin in one of the boats of Lothlorien." He then looked up and saw Leuthil standing there hand in hand with Legolas. "Leuthil it is about time." He said sound unsurprised.  
  
Leuthil, Legolas, and Gimli simply looked at him.  
  
"I knew you had been following us. For what reason though I do not know."  
  
"I-" she was about to say before Legolas interrupted her.  
  
"She shall return to Lothlorien, she cannot accompany us, the road is far too perilous." He said as he turned his head to look at Leuthil.  
  
She took her hand from his, "why?" she said as she looked sadly into his azure eyes, "I have come all this way for you and now you wish for me to leave you once more?" she said not realizing truly what he was saying.  
  
"You should not have followed Leuthil, it is dangerous, and I cannot risk losing you. I wish for you to return not because I do not wish to be with you, but because I would not be able to forgive myself if something were to happen to you." he spoke with sadness dripping from every word that flowed from his perfect lips. "I would have you never leave my side again, but alas, you must."  
  
"I will not! I have come far for you and I will not turn back and leave you to continue on a treacherous journey. Besides you could surely use my help on this journey. Am I not skilled in weaponry?"  
  
"Yes, I do not doubt you Leuthil but you must return." He said now in an almost pleading manner.  
  
She looked at him for a brief moment then the thought came into her mind, "If Aragorn will not allow me to accompany him on this journey then I shall return." She then turned to Aragorn, " Aragorn I am offering my services to you. Will you allow me to accompany you on this journey? I will follow you to the death if necessary."  
  
Aragorn looked from Legolas to Leuthil. He truly did not know what to do. There were many things on his mind and this was yet another decision he would have to make. Legolas was his friend, he had known him for many years, while Leuthil wanted to be with and protect the one she loved, Legolas simply wanted to protect the one he loved. The journey back to Lothlorien alone could lead to folly also.  
  
Aragorn knew she was skilled in swords and she could more than adequately take care of herself, Gandalf had told him about her. He finally made a decision. He made it quickly as they had to move on promptly, "I will allow you to follow us on this journey Leuthil, but you must promise me one thing." He looked to Legolas who had a look of complete betrayal on his face he then looked to Leuthil.  
  
"Yes, what is it?" she asked triumphantly.  
  
"You must promise me that no matter what happens you will continue. No matter what befalls us you must continue. There is no giving up or turning back."  
  
"It is not in me to do so Aragorn. I promise."  
  
"Very well. Come let us take our dear friend Boromir to his resting place." They gathered many weapons of the orcs and Boromir's sword.  
  
Legolas gathered arrows for himself. They lay Boromir in one of the elven made boats. At Boromir's feet they placed all the weapons of those orcs he had killed. In his hand they placed his sword and at his side the Horn of Gondor.  
  
They then pushed the small boat into the river and waited for the falls to take him. Aragorn sang a song for him. He sang two verses and Legolas sang one. Leuthil stood silent and listened to the two men's beautiful voices as they filled the air, cleansing it of the denseness the filthy orcs had left behind.  
~*~*~*~*~*~ There's chapter 12. I hope you enjoyed it. Please review and tell me what you think. Please read the authors note.  
  
*Legolasluvr1* - thanks for reviewing every single chapter! lol your tooooo nice,  
  
*Starlight* - thanks so much for your appalling flame. I absolutely can't stand people like you. If by chance you read this I have a few words for you, first off Tirifea or "elf slut", as you named her, apparently isn't a regular elf. I stated that in the chapter, *Never in his entire life had he met such an elf. Elves weren't like that. They did not make love just for fun. * Yes I know there are no exceptions but I guess she just is. It's FANFICTION, and as much as I would love to try and honor J.R.R. Tolkien's works I can't, I actually don't think anyone can or ever has. I don't think anyone has or ever will surpass or even match his works, except for maybe one or two artists/songwriters. And I am not to scared to put my email here, but I don't want you to email me, and start harrassing me sorry to disappoint but I would not stoop to that/your level, by the way you misspelled harassing and to should be too. Leuthil your so called, the damsel in distress, gets captured by the orcs, and it is Legolas's job to save her. And they announce there love for each other, and all the lovemaking begins. I'm sorry did I miss something or what? Have I ever called Leuthil a damsel in distress???? Also I never intended on this being my storyline. SORRY, but you're wrong once again. There means a place, their is possessive, you should have used their. So next time please check yourself before you check someone else. Please do not try to predict something when you don't even know the person whom you are saying is predictable. Also, please don't start a sentence with and its one of my pet peeves. I cut and pasted henceforth the corrections.  
  
*Annie Took* - thanks so much for your encouraging review. I don't like Starlight either *ssshhhh* lol. Well thanks so much for your awesome review and please continue reading and reviewing.  
  
*Winter's Roar* - Thanks so much for that awesome review and the awesome suggestions. She's following the fellowship because she's in love with Legolas and if you remember Legolas left Lothlorien without their arguments and feelings settled. Leuthil lives in Lothlorien so the Lady of Light know her as she I'm sure she knows all the elves of Lothlorien. Also, if you remember Leuthil say/thinks 'There are more pressing matters in this world and you trouble yourself with a common elf.' Leuthil thought. so I was hoping that would kind of explain it. They're not extremely close but still Galadriel tries to help, and they have not met before that's why Leuthil was so surprised when Haldir gave her the message, Leuthil of course had seen her before at dinners and such. Leuthil and Arwen became close friends when Arwen was in Lothlorien getting training from her Grandmother/Galadriel and Leuthil was her helper and would clean Arwen's flet. I'm not sure if Arwen will come into the story later but I'm sure almost positive she will. I'll be sure that there's a lot of interaction with Leuthil and the rest of the fellowship, remember she isn't exactly the social type.  
  
*Samara* - sorry if you've gotten bored but thanks for the review anyways. I was re-reading my story and I get what you mean about the lack of emotion in the earlier chapters but in the later chapters I think you'll find a lot of emotion, I actually got a couple of reviews from people saying they were crying. So please give my story a chance, you are barely at chapter 5 and a lot of stories take a while to move along. I'm not the type who likes rushing. I wish I could write something as good as *To have and to hold* but this is only like my 2nd fanfic and I'm trying my best.  
  
*Princess of Mirkwood* - you know I luv ya!!!!  
  
*Black Moon Empress* - thanks so much, continue reading and reviewing!!  
  
*Moviechicka* - lylas, that's all I got to say! lol  
  
*peppermint187* - I hope chapter 11's length was to your liking. Sorry about the short chapter 10. Thanks so much for the review, please continue reading and reviewing.  
  
*wanakisslegolas* - lylas to you to. Thanks for the inspiration and encouragement!!!  
  
*Krillball6* - thanks so much for the encouragement. I luv ya to!!!  
  
*Kitten4480* - you'll have to wait and find out!! *Evil laugh* j/k thanks so much for your beautiful awesome review!!!  
  
Thanks so much to Lacey, Urylia, shewhodares, snikkers, albinofrog88, Rachel, Cerasi, Silverlight elf, Fantasyfan1, Alatariel, Lilone, Irish Piper, A Fan, _blackbird_, unknown, Bella, Cylentwind, and to my first ever reviewer of this story *Maybe Tonight*. 


	13. Chapter 13 Eomer and his men

Hello to all!!! I am terribly sorry that I have not posted in sooooo long, *I was delayed* Gandalf LOL! Hehehe. Well I was actually in Mexico, Mazatlan to be exact. It was incredibly fun and there were so many guys…………. I mean things to do! It's spring break in Mexico so there were swarms of people, kind of depressing really! Well anyways enough of my boring talk here is chapter 13. This chapter goes mostly by the book as I couldn't remember exactly how it happened in the movie. I only watched it once, (I prefer the books way more!) sshhh. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

~*Chapter 13*~ 

Finally Legolas and Aragorn's song to Boromir came to an end. They stood silent for many long moments simply letting the mist filled breeze sweep around them, cooling their skin. 

Legolas then was the first to stir. He hurriedly walked to the waters edge and began to prepare the small boat. " The hobbits Sam and Frodo have reached the Eastern border. Come we may still be able to catch them," he said as he looked to Aragorn.

He watched the motionless man for some time before he spoke, "you mean not to follow them" he said as more of a statement than a question. Leuthil stood behind Aragorn next to Gimli. 

"And now may I make a right choice and change the fate of this unhappy day." Aragorn stared into oblivion silently as he thought for a moment, "I will follow the orcs" he finally spoke breaking the silence, "I would have guided Frodo to Mordor and gone with him to the end; but if I seek him now in the wilderness I must abandon the captives to torment and death. My heart speaks clearly at last: the fate of the Bearer is in my hands no longer. The company has played its part. Yet we that remain cannot forsake our companions while we have strength left. Come! We will go now. Leave all that can be spared behind! We will press on by day and dark! We will make such a chase as shall be accounted a marvel among the Three Kindreds: Elves, Dwarves, and men. Forth the four hunters."

All those who stood there took his word to heart. They packed the very little they had been instructed to pack by Aragorn. Then very quickly they were off. They would run the whole way. There was an unbreakable silence between Leuthil and Legolas, they had not had the chance to speak things over, and they both got the feeling they would not get to do so until some time later. 

They ran beside each other at first. None spoke to the other as their feet fell gently on the plain floor, all except for Gimli's. Leuthil noticed how serious Legolas was now, compared to the outspoken elf she had met in Lothlorien. She did not mind it at all, perhaps she even liked it better. Just looking at the look in his eyes reassured her once more she had made the right decision. 

The sun and moons light passed over them as they ran. The red light of dusk came slowly and finally they sat for a short time to rest. Legolas took advantage of this time to finally talk to Leuthil.

Legolas took first watch and waited for them all to be peacefully resting. He then walked to Leuthil who rested a few paces away from where he was standing and knelt down beside her. "Leuthil" he whispered in her ear. She automatically awoke. 

"Yes?" she asked as she looked into his eyes.

"Come I wish to speak with you" he said somewhat sternly. 

"Very well" Leuthil said as she got up from the hard ground.

They walked only a few feet away from where Aragorn and Gimli were resting. Legolas and Leuthil stood only a few inches apart, facing each other.

"What do you wish to speak of Legolas?" Leuthil asked.

"Why did you follow me? Do you know how dangerous that was?" he asked, almost sounding paternal.

Leuthil looked down at the untidy ground, it was so bare and rough out here compared to the beautiful land of Lothlorien she thought. " If you cannot see why I came then you are truly blind " she told him.

"Why is it so hard for you to admit you love me?" he asked somewhat seriously and somewhat jokingly as a faint smile appeared on his lips.

"It is not hard for me, but why did you not tell me that day? I was in doubt." She finally said as she kept her gaze on him.

"I was also in doubt, I did not know if you truly loved me." He said looking away as if her stare was so intense for him.

She reached her hand up to his face. Gently she touched his perfectly smooth skin there and moved his head so that he was staring into her eyes. "I love you Legolas", she told him, "I hope you are not in doubt now?"

"Of course I am not" then before any of them could say any more Legolas put his hand around her waist and pulled her body tightly to his as he lowered his lips to hers. He could see her cheeks becoming red, as he got closer, even if he had done this suddenly, with the swiftness only elves had.

She did not pull back from him nor push him away, but instead let his lips reach hers. His lips were so soft to the touch. It was at first a sweet kiss, but to the surprise of Legolas, Leuthil deepened it and he let her tongue explore his mouth as he explored hers, which he thought tasted of honey mixed with herbs of some kind. They were deeply mystified none took any note of anything that was going on about them. Then to them it seemed a cruel voice broke their kiss.

"Legolas Leuthil come we must get going." It was Aragorn and he was standing up trying to wake Gimli also. Legolas wondered how long they had been kissing, if Aragorn had gotten up and already fixed their camp so they could get going.

Legolas was the first to move, as he took a small book out of the small bag he was carrying with him. It was Leuthil's book of poems. As he handed it to her he said, "You said you had come for your book and here it is, now in your possession once more." He handed it to her and she smiled, "I added a poem for you at the end, do not read it now, for there is no time. Read it when you wish" he said as he lifted his hand and caressed the soft skin of her face. At the same time putting strands of hair behind her ears.

They then set off and Legolas went ahead of them to see if he could make out anything. Aragorn, Leuthil, and Gimli were left behind. Gimli was much farther behind so Aragorn and Leuthil ran next to each other. "So tell me are you happy now that you have found your love, even if it was somewhat perilous?" Aragorn finally broke the silence.

"Yes, I suppose so. You must know what it feels like, you love Arwen and she loves you just as much."

"That is true. Has she told you the story of when we first met?" he said with a dreamy look in his eyes while at the same time there was pride, courage, and worry. Leuthil was surprised he was willing to share such a story.

"Yes, she has told me… many times as a matter of fact." Leuthil said sounding somewhat annoyed at having heard the same story so many times. Aragorn chuckled at her last remark. 

From behind them came a grunt, it was Gimli, "calm down elves!" Aragorn and Leuthil turned back to look at their dwarf friend. 

"Come Gimli we must catch up to Legolas, I can see him waiting for us some distance away" Aragorn then turned again and continued running next to Leuthil. 

"Well, it was as it I had strayed into a dream that day." Aragorn said, continuing their previous conversation. "There really is not much more to say, simply that it was love like I had never known it nor shall I ever again." 

Leuthil stayed silent. They finally reached Legolas once again. "Have you seen anything?" Leuthil asked him before Aragorn had the chance, for he was laying on the ground with his ear to the ground.

"There is much movement", Aragorn said. 

"Will we rest now? Even Legolas on a hill top could not see them till the sun is up" Gimli said out of breath having finally caught up. 

"No, the scent will grow cold" Aragorn said looking pensive.

"I am afraid they have passed beyond my sight from hill or plain, under moon or sun. I have only seen their tracks, but now they are becoming clever in hiding them. Only a ranger will be able to detect them properly now, for it is a dark night."

"Come then, let us continue. I wish still to see tracks of two hobbits." Aragorn said. They moved on more slowly now as Legolas and Aragorn searched for any trace that the hobbits were alive while keeping to the trail of the orcs.

There was now much land and time between them and the forest of Lothlorien. Leuthil could feel a yearning in her heart to see her friends again, even Orophin. She felt bad about leaving without having spoken to him again. She thought of this and many other things as she ran beside Legolas. Her heart felt as if it were floating above her, blissful, since the kiss Legolas had given her. She did not want it to end, but alas, all good things must come to an end. 

She felt there was still much hope in her and in her companions to find the captured hobbits. She knew it was not in the heart of any of them to leave the hobbits to suffer a horrific death. Simply the thought of such a thing drove them on.

Finally Gimli spoke once more, "come we must rest."

"Now I do most grudge a time of rest or any halt in our chase. The orcs have run before us, as if the very whips of Sauron were behind them. I fear they have already reached the forest and the dark hills, and even now are passing into the shadows of the trees." Legolas said as he looked far out into the plains, as if looking at something the others could not see.

Leuthil noticed something strange in Legolas. They stopped to rest for a while. Aragorn, Gimli, and Leuthil slept and when they awoke once more they saw Legolas up already. It seemed he did not need rest nor did he need it.

"Awake! It is red dawn, strange things await us by the eaves of the forest." He called to them. 

They all sprang up at once and Leuthil turned to Legolas, "what is the matter?" she asked him, as she put her hand on his shoulder sympathetically.

"It is this place, it does not seem right. There is something strange at work in this land. I distrust the silence. I distrust even the pale moon, and the stars are faint. I see Aragorn is Weary, weary as no ranger should be with a clear trail to follow. There is some will that lends speed to our unseen foes and holds us back. I see it is a weariness in the heart rather than in the limb." 

"Yes Legolas you are correct. I have felt it since we came down from the Emyn Muil" Aragorn told him, having heard what he had said.

Leuthil turned to Aragorn, for she had also felt something but had paid no attention to it. "Yes, I felt it also, but I did not know it was taking such a toll on our companions."

They had now set off once more on their continuing journey. They went on for many long hours, the long journey was taking a toll on the dwarf as Aragorn walked behind him stooping low for any signs of the hobbits footprints or anything unusual. 

Legolas and Leuthil still continued on without looking tired, as their feet barely seemed to touch the ground. Legolas led them to the top a small hill, which could be seen clearly. He stood atop it shielding his eyes from the blinding sun, Leuthil did the same, and Aragorn lay on the ground with his ear pressed down. 

"There are riders", Aragorn said.

"Yes, you are correct Aragorn. Yellow is their hair and they are proud as their horses. I can see spears but that is all." Leuthil said, surprised at having been able to see, it must have been at least 5 leagues.

"There are one hundred and five, and their leader is very tall. A black smoke rises behind them", Legolas added. 

"We cannot escape them in this plain land, shall we wait for them or continue?" Gimli asked.

"We shall wait, perhaps they have knew of the orcs and out companions. They are Riders of Rohan. They must surely have new of any orcs passing through this land" Aragorn finally answered.

They came down from the hill and sat on the soft grass with their elven cloaks about them as a chill wind passed. Gimli was uneasy and continued questioning Aragorn about these riders.

Finally the sound of the thunder of horse hoofs could be heard. Leuthil looked upon them with, she observed them closely and saw truly how proud they seemed. They were swift and their horses truly beautiful to look upon. The armor of both men and horse matched. They all had shields, which were painted with the mark, Leuthil guessed, of their land. Their spears were long and the tips gleamed in the morning sun. Their swords, which hung on a belt at their sides, were long and they wore shirts of mail, burgundy colored, that hung to their knees. 

They came close enough to see them and yet by the expressions on their faces it appeared as if there was nothing in their way. Just before they passed them Aragorn stood up and shouted, "What news from the North, Riders of Rohan?"

They immediately, with great speed and order, encircled the four companions. Aragorn was the only one whom stood, as Leuthil, Legolas, and Gimli did not know what was to happen. The circle of riders halted and many spears were instantly pointed at them.

The leader of the group advanced on Aragorn. Tall he was and very proud. Fell and fair to look upon was his face, stern and cold his expression, yet still seeming handsome and understanding. Leuthil saw he had long pail, blonde hair, which could be seen beneath his helmet. Many of the other riders had the same hairstyle as their leaders. I was extremely pail for it did not shimmer in the sun as Legolas's did.

Aragorn stood still; he did not stir at all. "Who are you, and what are you doing in this land?" he spoke with assertiveness that many feared to oppose. He spoke in the same way Boromir did, the same accent. He used the common speech of the West.

I am called Strider," Aragorn answered, "I come out of the North. I am hunting Orcs."

The leader leapt down from his great horse, at the same time tossing the long spear he held to a rider beside him. The rider also dismounted and stood proudly behind the leader. 

He walked toward Aragorn and unsheathed his long sword. "At first it seemed to me you were orcs, but now I see you are not. Strider is no name for man. How did you escape our site? Your raiment is strange also, are you elvish folk?" he asked as he stood directly in front of Aragorn but a few paces away.

"No, only two of us here are. Legolas of the woodland realm of Mirkwood, and Leuthil of Lothlorien, we have passed through that wood which is Lothlorien and the gifts and favor of the lady are with us." The rider continued to stare at Aragorn but now with complete wonder twinkling in his eyes. 

"Strange these days are then. The old tales are true then of the Lady of the Golden wood, few escape her nets they say. A sorceress or witch is told that she is", he turned to look at Legolas, Gimli, and Leuthil with suspicion in his eyes, "Why do you not speak silent ones?" he told them.

Gimli rose quickly and stood as proudly as he could, "Give me your name, horse-master, and I will give you mine, and perhaps more." 

The tall rider stared down at Gimli, "The stranger should declare himself first. Yet I am named Eomer son of Eomund, and am called the Third Marshall of the Riddermark."

"Then Eomer son of Eomund, let Gimli the dwarf Gloin's son warn you against foolish words. You speak evil of that which is fair beyond the reach of your thought, and only little wit can excuse." Gimli answered. Leuthil looked at the dwarf with wonder in her eyes, for the dwarf although short looked prouder and she wanted to laugh or smile as anger grew in Eomer's face. But soon she saw it was not a laughing matter as Eomer raised his sword.

"I would cut off your head, beard and all, Master Dwarf, if it stood but a little higher from the ground" Eomer said, his voice dripping with antagonism.

Legolas sprang up and Leuthil did the same by his side. He notched an arrow to his bow and pointed it in Eomer's direction, while at the same time Leuthil drew her sword, skillfully twisted it in a full circle around her arm, and finally pointed it in Eomer's direction also. At once many riders advanced and the 4 companions could feel the steel tip of their spears on their necks. It appeared as if Legolas did not notice it for he spoke menacing words to Eomer, "He stand not alone, you would die before your stroke fell."

Everyone advanced on each other and the small spot in the plains was tense, suddenly Aragorn leapt between them, "your pardon Eomer, when you know more you will understand why you have angered my companions. We intend no evil to Rohan. Will you hear our story before you stroke?"

Eomer agrees though somewhat doubtful. They all introduced themselves. "Elendil! I am Aragorn son of Arathorn, and am called Elessar, the Elfstone, Dunadan, the heir of Isildur Elendil's son of Gondor. Here is the sword that was Broken and is forged again." he said proudly and as he did so he seemed taller, more kingly than any of his companions had yet seen him. Eomer stepped back in awe. 

Before anything they asked of the hobbits. Eomer, though, said he had not seen them, and thought that they must be a strange folk. 

Eomer's men left him with the four companions and Aragorn told the tale of their journey. Leuthil listened intently for it was the first time she would hear clearly what had happened to Gandalf. When Aragorn finished Eomer could only say, "these are indeed strange days, dreams and legends spring to life out of the grass."

  
Eomer asked of Boromir and sadness was shown on the faces of the dwarf and human. The elves did not show expressions easily. "It is now the fourth day since he was slain", Aragorn told him, "and since the evening of that day we have journeyed from the shadow of Tol Brandir."

Eomer's eyes once again filled with wonder, "on foot?"

"Yes, even as you see us now", Aragorn answered once more.

"Strider is too poor a name, Wingfoot I name you. This deed of the four friends should be sung in many a hall, and even with a female in your presence." Leuthil eyes opened in shock and she was about to open her mouth and say something, which would most likely sound rude, but she felt Legolas hand on her shoulder holding her back, and she thought twice about it. "Forty leagues and five you have measured ere the fourth day is ended", Eomer continued not caring about Leuthil's reaction to his comment, "Hardy is the race of Elendil!"

"Then you will lend me aid?" Aragorn asked.

"But now, lord, what would you have me do?! I must return in haste to Theoden."

Then you do not pay tribute to Sauron?" Gimli said as he observed this Eomer.

"We do not and we never have", Eomer said turning to the dwarf with a look of distaste. "He once wished to purchase horses from us at a great price, but of course we refused him, for he puts beasts to evil use. Then he sent an attack of orcs and they made off with what they could. Do I hope in vain that you have been sent to me for help in doubt and need?"

"I will come when I may", Aragorn told him. Eomer then praised him and told him of how much of a great help he would lend the House of Eorl, Aragorn felt resentment at not being able to help them just yet. "I thank you for your fair words, and my heart desires to come with you; but I cannot desert my friends while hope remains."

"Then at least I shall try to help you. Here you may take two of the spare horses." They brought to Aragorn a gray horse, "Hasufel is his name, may he bear you well and to better fortune than Garulf, his late master."

To Legolas they brought a smaller horse than that which they had brought Aragorn, yet still he was a great beast, Arod was his name. Legolas asked them to remove the saddle and rein. He then leapt lightly on top of the horse.

"Will the lady need a steed or will she ride with one of you?" Eomer asked Legolas.

"Why do you not ask her yourself?" Aragorn told him.

Eomer then turned reluctantly to Leuthil, "Do you wish for a horse of your own, or shall you ride with Aragorn or Legolas? The dwarf I have heard wishes to ride with one of them."

"No, I wish to ride my own horse if you have one more to spare." She said staring at him intensely. 

He seemed to shrink under her extreme gaze, but he did not lose eye contact, "yes we have another" he answered her.

They brought to Leuthil a dappled gray horse, smaller than that of Legolas'. They told her his name was Andlad and as Legolas had done she asked them to remove the saddle and reins. She leapt skillfully onto its back and the men who stood there were astonished at how stealthily and skillfully she had mounted the horse. The horse moved whichever way she instructed it to at the softest whisper. It took an immediate liking to her, as was the way of the elves.

Eomer spoke to them once more before they left, "This only I ask, when your quest is achieved, or is proved vain, return with the horses over the Entwade to Meduseld, the high house in Edoras where Theoden now sits. Thus you shall prove to him that I have not misjudged. In this I place myself, and maybe my very life, in the keeping of your good faith. Do not fail."

"I will not" Aragorn told him and then pulled the reins of the horse to one side and galloped into the plains, closely followed by Legolas and Gimli, who sat behind Legolas looking very unsteady, and Leuthil.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

There is chapter 13, hope you enjoyed it! 

~*~*~*REVIEW*~*~*~


	14. AUTHORS NOTE

AUTHORS NOTE  
  
Hello to everyone! I really hate messing with the flow of the story or whatever with an authors note but it must be done. I've gotten so many awesome reviews and I feel horrible for not having posted in so long. Unfortunately it's going to take even longer!!!  
  
The cause of my sluggishness is not procrastination but *migraines* and a horrible horrible toothache. I started writing chapter 14 but unfortunately I had to stop due to these intense headaches. I've been at the doctor's office 24/7 for the past two weeks, and I'm even having trouble typing this right now. Then to top it all off my teeth are in....PAIN!!! Also, this has not been the best year for me, *personal problems*, family, friends, that type of thing. So, I ask you all to find it in your hearts to forgive me.  
  
I am so sorry to make all my wonderful reviewers wait, but well it's not really entirely my fault. Ok, it is my fault but if it were up to me I would chose writing over pain any day. Well, the next chapter will hopefully be posted in a week or two, *hopefully*. I ask you all to please be patient, I know how horrible it is to have to wait, but Leuthil is just. on hold at the moment.  
  
Thank you so much for all your support! I promise I will finish writing this story, even if I'm on my deathbed, it will be finished and posted to the last chapter. I promise!  
  
Alora! 


	15. The Return of Gandalf and Departure of W...

Thanks to everyone for the awesome reviews. Winters Roar you are awesome!!! Check out the authors note.

Disclaimer- this is a disclaimer for this and every other chapter (I forgot to write it). I don't own ANYTHING. It all belongs to the brilliant mind of J.R.R. Tolkien.

~*~*~*~*~*~

A/N I have added a small detail to chapter 13 that I forgot to put in the first place. It is the part where Pippin takes the leaf from his cloak and throws it to the ground for Aragorn and the others to find. I completely forgot and I am sorry, so you might want to go and check that out, its really short and it won't take a long time to read.

I am tremendously sorry and I hope I don't lose any of my awesome reviewers for having taken so long to update, but you must believe me that it wasn't my fault, well it was but at the same time it wasn't, I was sick!! It was really horrible, but I'm all better now and hopefully will be updating a lot more frequently. Let's just hope I don't procrastinate as much as, I won't lie, I did a little with this chapter. By the way, most of this chapter, if not all, goes by the book. Sorry, but I couldn't remember exactly how the movie went, as I've only seen it once. I'm not very fond of it *please don't hurt me!!!* Well, I think that's enough of my blabbering and here is chapter 14!

_Very fair was her face, and her long hair was like a river of gold. Slender and tall she was in her white robe girt with silver; but strong she seemed and stern as steel, a daughter of kings. Thus Aragorn for the first time in the full light of day beheld Eowyn, Lady of Rohan, and thought her fair, fair and cold.……… 'The Lord of the Rings, The Two Towers'_

~*Chapter 14*~

They traveled in the direction Eomer had told them. Eomer had said that they burned all the bodies and had not seen any 'hobbits'. The travelers hoped for the best as the space between them and the Riders of Rohan became greater.

They could see the black smoke faintly rising in the distance. They finally came to the borders of the Entwash and they all slowed down. Aragorn dismounted Hasufel and bent low to the ground, "The main trail is all confused with the passage of the horsemen as they came back. Their outward course must have lain nearer the river. But this eastward trail is fresh and clear. There is no sign there of any feet going the other way, back towards Anduin. Now we must ride slower, and make sure that no trace or footstep branches off on either side. The Orcs must have been aware from this point that they were pursued, they may have made some attempt to get their captives before they were overtaken."

He then mounted Hasufel once more and continued on. The others followed him until they came to a spot where the grass was very damaged, as if a battle had taken place there, and they all dismounted quickly. They looked around for any signs of the hobbits. They crawled about the floor for some time. 

Finally after much searching Aragorn suddenly spoke, "Here at last we find news!" he said sounding relieved, "Their binds were cut" he said as he picked up a piece of rope, "one hobbit lay here." He pointed to the spot as he spoke, "another here, they crawled, their binds were then cut, and they ran." He then began to walk into the dense forest, following signs on the grass that seemed invisible to all but a ranger.

They then searched the forest, all were apprehensive of the strong daunting feeling the trees gave. "I do not like the look of this Fangorn, and we were warned against it. I wish the chase had led anywhere else!" Gimli said loudly.

Leuthil was standing by Legolas and was listening intently to the sounds the trees gave. " I do not think the wood feels evil, whatever tales may say." Leuthil said as she squinted her eyes, trying to look deeper into the forest, where only shadows were seen.

"No, it is not evil, or what evil is in it is far away. I catch only the faintest echoes of dark places where the hearts of the trees are black. There is no malice near us, but there is watchfulness and anger." Legolas now spoke to them.

"Well it has no cause to be angry with me!" Gimli said somewhat scornfully, "I have done it no harm."

"That is just as well" Leuthil said to the dwarf, "But nonetheless it has suffered harm. There is something happening inside or going to happen. Do you not feel the tenseness? It takes my breath." 

"I feel the air is stuffy" the dwarf said looking about, "this wood is lighter than Mirkwood, but it is musty and shabby."

"It is old, very old." Legolas now said, he seemed the most intrigued by the forest, " so old that almost I feel young again, as I have not felt since I journeyed with you children, except Leuthil of course. It is old and full of memory."

With that the four companions journeyed deeper into the forest. Then it was that Legolas's keen eyes saw something and he alarmed the rest of them when he told them so, "Look!" 

"Look at what?" Gimli said.

"There, a little way off." He pointed.

"I see, I see now. Look Aragorn! Leuthil!" he called to them as the were a few paces away from he and Legolas, " There is an old man. All in dirty gray rags, that is why I could not see him at first."

Aragorn looked and sure enough, it was an old bent man. He did not show his face, for a hood and a long beard covered it. He leaned on a long staff, and he moved slowly towards them. The companions did not move and watched the old man intently. Gimli seemed the most afraid of the old man.

He drew ever closer and finally it seemed Gimli could no longer contain himself. "Your bow, Legolas! Bend it! Get ready! It is Saruman. Do not let him speak, or put a spell on us! Shoot first!" 

Legolas quicker than any could see his hand movements took his bow and placed an arrow to the string. Then for some reason he did not shoot. He lowered the arrow from its position on the string and held it in his hand at his side. His face became full of wonder as he looked at the old man before them.

"Why are you waiting? What is the matter with you?" Gimli said in an anxious whisper.

"Legolas is right, we may not shoot an old man so, at unawares and unchallenged, whatever fear or doubt be on us. Watch and wait!" Aragorn told the dwarf almost scornfully.

It was then that the old man came towards them at an extremely quick place and leapt atop a large rock directly in front of the four companions. The old man still stood there, cloaked and mysterious. They could not see his face. Only Aragorn noticed a gleam coming from the eyes hidden by the shadow of the gray and torn cloak. "Now!" Gimli shouted once more, "Stop him!" 

Legolas once more pointed his bow at the old man but yet again he did not shoot. The bow and arrow rather fell to the ground and his arms stayed limp at his sides. "Well met I say," the old man spoke, still hidden beneath the cloak. "and what may you be doing in these parts? Two Elves, one a female no doubt, a Man, and a Dwarf, all clad in elvish fashion. No doubt there is a tale worth hearing behind it all. Such things are not often seen here."

"You speak as one that knows Fangorn well. Is that so?" Aragorn spoke assertively.

"Not well, that would be the study of many lives. But I come here now and again." he answered them, casually.

Aragorn spoke once more, "Might we know your name and then hear what it is that you have to say to us? The morning passes, and we have an errand that will not wait."

"As for what I wished  to say I have said it, what may you be doing, and what tale can you tell of yourselves. As for my name!" he laughed as he spoke, a chill went through not only Leuthil's body but also Aragorn's. They recognized that laughter, and rather than fear it brought to them joy and reassurance. "My name! Have you not guessed it already? You have heard it before, I think. Yes, you have heard it before. But come now what of your tale?"

None of them spoke, and the same thought passed through all of their minds, 'are we to tell our tale to an unnamed stranger, who speaks to us in an almost mocking tone?'

"There are some who would begin to doubt whether your errand is fit to tell", the old man continued, "Happily I know something of it. You are tracking the footsteps of two young hobbits, I believe. Yes, hobbits. Don't stare as if you had never heard the strange name before. You have and so have I. Well, they climbed up here the day before yesterday, and they met someone that they did not expect. Does that comfort you? And now you would like to know where they were taken? Well, well, maybe I can give you some news about that. But why are we standing? Your errand, you see, is no longer as urgent as you thought. Let us sit down and be more at ease."

The old man turned away from them and it seemed as if a spell had been lifted from the four companions. They immediately drew their weapons. Gimli was the first, once more, to speak, "Saruman!" he screamed as he leapt towards the old man. Though old he seemed he was much quicker than Gimli. He turned to them and cast away his gray cloak. Revealing a pure white light, blinding them momentarily. He now seemed taller, atop the stone. Gimli's axe flew from his grasp, landing on the ground several paces away, the swords of Leuthil and Aragorn glowed with a sudden fire and they were forced to let go, and the arrow which Legolas had been pointing at him was shot, not towards the wizard but into the sky, though it burst into flames before it got very far.

"Mithrandir! Mithrandir!" Leuthil shouted with so much emotion in her voice.

"Well met….Leuthil." he said to her as a smile spread across his face. All they could do was stare at their old friend whom they thought was gone forever. It seemed as if a great weight was lifted from their hearts. He was so different, his hair was a gleaming white, and his clothes shown with such a light it was almost blinding, but blinding more still was the everlasting gleam which came from his oh so familiar eyes, beneath his great eyebrows. 

"Gandalf!" Aragorn finally said coming out of his daze, "Beyond all hope you return to us in our need! What veil was over my sight? Gandalf!"

Legolas could only say to him, "Mithrandir! It is a blessing that you come to us once more."

Gimli said nothing, but fell to his knees and shielded his eyes. 

"We meet again. At the turn of the tide. The great storm is coming, but the tide has turned." He walked to where Gimli knelt, "Get up my good Gimli. No blame to you, and no harm to me. Indeed my friends none of you have any weapon that could hurt me. Be merry!" he then turned to Leuthil and once more there was a great smile upon his face. "My dear Leuthil, I knew you would accompany these fine men. A woman's grace and guidance is needed from time to time."

"Gandalf, you are all in white now." She said to him.

"Yes, I am white now, indeed I am Saruman one might almost say, Saruman as he should have been. But come now tell me of yourselves" Gandalf told them all answering Leuthil's question.

They told him of all that had happened since they had left Kazad-Dum, where he had fallen with the balrog. They told Gandalf of Boromir's death and of the separation of the fellowship. When they had finished telling him their story he also had much to tell them. He gave them tidings of Frodo and was glad to hear that Sam had accompanied him, he also told them of the disturbance in Fangorn forest. The two small hobbits arrival had awakened something, and it was only to turn out dire for Saruman. Gandalf had not changed in one thing though, and all who sat before him, listening as he spoke agreed to it, he still spoke in riddles, and it could become quite unnerving. He told them of Treebeard, and explained who he was and just what he would do to Isengard.

"What then shall we do next? You say the young hobbits are in good hands. Will we go to the aid of Rohan and King Theoden?" Leuthil told Gandalf once they all had finished telling of their journeys.

"Yes, my dear Leuthil, always a quick thinker. You have guessed correctly, come Aragorn, son of Arathorn. Do not regret your choice in the valley of the Emyn Muil, nor call it in vain pursuit. You chose amid doubts the path that seemed right, the choice was just, and it has been rewarded. For so we have met in time, who otherwise might have met too late. But the quest of your companions is over. Your next journey is marked by your given word. You must go to Edoras and seek out Theoden in his hall. For you are needed. The light of Anduril must now be uncovered in the battle for which it has so long awaited. There is war in Rohan, and worse evil, it goes ill with Theoden." Gandalf then stood and led them to the edge of the forest where their horses awaited.

"What shall you ride Gandalf? Will you ride with one of us?" Gimli asked him. Then, before he spoke a word he simply whistled and was answered by a horses neighing. In the distance they saw a horse, except it was…. Many probably wouldn't  be able to describe the beauty of that horse. It seemed as a stream of silver going at great speed.

The three horses upon which Legolas, Gimli, Leuthil, and Aragorn rode neighed with joy. "Why are the horses of Rohan so joyful to see this horse?" Legolas asked Gandalf. 

"He comes from that land also. This is Shadowfax." Gandalf told them as the great steed nuzzled his neck, "He is the chief of the _Mearas_, lords of horses, and not even Theoden, King of Rohan, has ever looked on a better. Does he not shine like silver, and run as smoothly as a swift stream? He has come for me: the horse of the White Rider. We are going to battle together. Let us go now to Meduseld," he now looked into the horse's eyes, "the hall of your master, Theoden."

Legolas leapt lightly atop Arod, as did Leuthil atop Andlad, Gimli had much trouble mounting Arod behind Legolas though. Gandalf then led them to Edoras, where Theoden was in much need of assistance.

They rode on for a very long time without stopping for rest. At last Gandalf halted before them and dismounted, they all did so also. Gandalf seemed the least weary of the long travel, all the others were stiff from riding their horses for so long. Gimli, Legolas, and Leuthil slept on the ground while Aragorn simply lay down. Gandalf though stood, leaning on his long staff. He looked extremely pensive. In only a few hours time they were back on their horses and traveling. 

Finally in the distance they could see a great hill rising. It was still very far off and very little could be seen. They swiftly rode to the large doors, which stood at the foot of the great hill. they rode into what seemed a small town, though all who were there were dressed in black and looked extremely weary and saddened. Leuthil looked around and missed her homeland of Lothlorien where all were always joyful. Her heart sank at the sight of all these human's sad faces. They all stared at Gandalf, for they knew what horse that was, and they knew he would not be welcome in their king's hall.

They climbed up the steep hill and saw many steps leading to a large hall. The steps were small, but there were many. On either side of the long stone steps was a great statue of a horse. The hall was all a dark brown with one large entrance, many large posts stood before the doors. Two doors there were and many guards. All wore the same well-made armor, and looked proud.

Gandalf looked back at his four companions, "Draw no weapon, speak no haughty word, I counsel you all, until we are come before Theoden's seat." At the foot of the stairs he dismounted and signaled for the others to do so as well. He then walked up the steps to be met by guards.

"Hail, comers from afar! Your names please, I must report them to the king before you enter." One said to them. 

"I am Gandalf. I have returned. And here beside me is Aragorn son of Arathorn, the heir of kings, and it is to Mundburg that he goes. Here also are Legolas and Leuthil the elves and Gimli the Dwarf, our comrades." As Gandalf finished speaking one of the guards that stood there entered the hall.

"Strange names you give indeed. But I will report them as you bid and learn my masters will." Just then the same guard which had entered the hall returned and whispered to the man. "Very well, I am the Doorward of Theoden. Hama is my name. Here I must bid you lay aside your weapons before you enter."

Legolas was the first to step up, Leuthil looked at him with an expression of surprise on her face. How was he going to trust his weapons in the care of a stranger? He paid no attention though and handed to Hama his quiver of arrows, bow, and his two silver swords that shined white in the sunlight. "Keep these well, for they come from the Golden Wood and the Lady of Lothlorien gave them to me."

The Doorward's mouth parted in shock, and he was extremely gentle with the elves weapons, "No man will touch them, I promise you", he said in an almost frightened manner.

Leuthil saw Aragorn and Gimli looking hesitant and thought she might as well. Legolas looked to her as if telling her to go next. She did so, and walked to where the guard stood by the wall. "Here then is my sword" she said as she handed it to him, "though I do not agree with this arrangement. Take good care of it, for it was made in the Golden Wood, by the best metal workers." She finally let go of the long white sword.

"Yes, I will not let anyone touch them." he said once more.

Aragorn stood looking at the guard, he was extremely hesitant, "It is not my will to put aside my sword or to deliver Anduril to the hand of any other man." he told the guard.

"It is the will of Theoden." He told Aragorn in response.

"It is not clear to me that the will of Theoden son of Thengel, even though he be lord of the Mark, should prevail over the will of Aragorn son of Arathorn, Elendil's heir of Gondor." Aragorn said now more defiantly. 

"This is the house of Theoden, not of Aragorn, even were he King of Gondor in the seat of Denethor." Hama also became irritated and pointed his sword at the five strangers who stood before him. 

Gandalf stepped before Hama and his face grew full of annoyance as one does with a disobedient child, "This is idle talk", he said, "Needless is Theoden's demand, but it is useless to refuse. A king will have his way in his own hall, be it folly or wisdom."

"Truly", Aragorn now spoke to Gandalf, "And I would do as the master of the house bade me, were this only a woodman's cot, if I bore now any sword but Anduril."

Hama now cut in, "Whatever its name may be, here you shall lay it, if you would not fight alone against all the men in Edoras!"

"Come come!" Gandalf spoke once more, "We are all friends here. Or should be, for the laughter of Mordor will be out only reward if we quarrel. My errand is pressing. Here at least is my sword, goodman Hama. Keep it well. Glamdring it is called, for the Elves made it long ago. Now let me pass. Come Aragorn!"

Aragorn looking extremely hesitant as he unbuckled his belt and rather than handing the sword to Hama he himself set it against the wall. "Here I set it, but I command you not to touch it, nor to permit any other to lay hand on it. In this elvish sheath dwells the Blade that was Broken and has been made again. Telchar first wrought it in the depths of time. Death shall come to any man that draws Elendil's sword, save Elendil's heir."

The guard's eyes then became full of something that looked like shame, yet he still stood prouder than ever, looking at Aragorn, "it seems that you are come on the wings of song out of the forgotten days. It shall be, lord, as you command."

Gimli then stepped up, also looking somewhat hesitant. "Well if it has Anduril to keep it company, my axe may stay here, too, without shame" he then also set his axe against the wall. 

"Now then, if all is as you wish, let us go and speak with your master." Leuthil told Hama.

"Your staff," he said to Gandalf, dismissing Leuthil's comment as if she were a mere child, "Forgive me, but that too must be left at the doors."

"Foolishness! Prudence is one thing, but discourtesy is another. I am old. If I may not lean on my stick as I go, then I will sit out here, until it pleases Theoden to hobble out himself to speak with me. Would you part an old man from his walking stick?" Gandalf said sounding insulted.

"The staff in the hand of a wizard may be more than a prop for age." Hama said as he stared at Gandalf's staff. "Yet in doubt a man of worth will trust to his own wisdom. I believe you are friends and folk worthy of honor, who have no evil purpose. You may go in." 

He opened the two large doors and let them enter. The room was dark, with many pillars. There were few windows, located very high on the walls. All the floor and walls were made of tough multi colored stones. At the far ends of the room were steps. At the top of the steps was a large throne, outlined in gold. In the throne sat a man, old and extremely bent. He had long, white, thick hair. His beard was the same and it reached below his chest. He wore a golden crown upon his head. He stared at them as his eyes glowed brightly. Below him, seated on the steps sat a man with dark black hair and extremely pale skin. His eyes were large and observant. Behind the old man stood a woman. She was tall and thin, with long, wavy blonde hair. She also watched the visitors intently.

None moved, then Gandalf spoke, "Hail, Theoden, son of Thengel! I have returned. For behold! The storm comes and all friends should gather together, lest each singly be destroyed."

The old man did not move at all. Only his eyes looked up at Gandalf, and even that appeared as a great effort for him, I greet you," he said slowly, "and maybe you look for welcome. But truth to tell you welcome is doubtful here, Master Gandalf. You have ever been a herald of woe. Troubles follow you like crows, and ever oftener the worse. I will not deceive you, when I heard that Shadowfax had come back riderless, I rejoiced at the return of the horse, but still more at the lack of the rider." Leuthil and Legolas glanced at each other at the mans rude comment and Leuthil raised her eyebrows in surprise, "and when Eomer brought the tidings that you had gone at last to your long home, I did not mourn. But news from afar is seldom sooth. Here you come again! And with you come evils worse than before, as might be expected. Why should I welcome you, Gandalf Stormcrow? Tell me that."

The pale faced man still sat, staring at Theoden. He then turned his glance to Gandalf and spoke. "You speak justly, lord. Why indeed should we welcome you Master Stormcrow? _Lathspell _I name you, ill-news, ands ill news is an ill guest they say." He looked at them darkly, and his dark eyes gleamed with something like malice.

Gandalf stared back at him as he spoke, slowly, "You are held wise, my friend Wormtongue, and are doubtless a great support to your master. Yet in two ways may a man come with evil tidings. He may be a worker of evil, or he may be such as leaves well alone, and comes only to bring aid in time of need." 

Wormtongue spoke again, "That is so, but there is a third kind: pickers of bones, meddlers in other men's sorrows, carrion-fowl that grow fat on war. What aid have you ever brought? And what aid do you bring now? It was aid from us that you sought last time that you were here. Then my lord bade you choose any horse that  you would and be gone: and to the wonder of all you took Shadowfax in your insolence. My lord was sorely grieved; yet to some it seemed that to speed you from the land the price was not too great. I guess that it is likely to turn out the same once more: you will seek aid rather than render it. Do you bring men? Do you bring horses, swords, spears? That I would call aid; that is our present need. But who are these that follow at your tail? Four ragged wanderers in gray, and you yourself the most beggar-like of the five."

"The courtesy of your hall is somewhat lessened of late, Theoden son of Thengel." Gandalf said sounding somewhat disappointed.

It seemed to Leuthil that her blood boiled and she was surprised at the outburst that came from her mouth, " Has not the messenger from your gate reported the names of the 'ragged wanderers' as you call us. Seldom has any lord of Rohan received four such guests. Weapons we have laid at your doors that are worth many a mortal man, even the mightiest. Gray is our rainment, for the elves clad us, and thus have passed through the shadow of great perils to your hall." Legolas looked at her in a disappointed manner.

"Then it is true, as Eomer reported, that you are in league with the Sorceress of the Golden Wood? It is not to be wondered at: webs of deceit were ever woven in Dwimordene." Wormtongue said.

Gimli began to walk towards the thin man, but felt Gandalf's hands on his shoulder as he leaned down to speak in his ear, "An outburst from one of you is more than enough, Gimli. Even if I agree with whatever you have to say." He whispered.

In Dwimordene, in Lorien 

_Seldom have walked the feet of Men,_

_Few mortal eyes have seen the light_

_That lies there ever, long and bright. _

_Galadriel! Galadriel!_

_Clear is the water of your well;_

_White is the star in your white hand;_

Unmarred, unstained is leaf and land 

_In Dwimordene, in Lorien_

_More fair than thoughts of Mortal Men._

Gandalf sang. He then cast aside his gray cloak and raised his staff. He seemed much taller as he raised his staff, and the weather outside changed. The sun no longer streamed in through the windows, but dark clouds and lightening could be seen, as thunder could be heard. 

Wormtongue's eyes grew wide as a look of hysteria came into them. He almost had to scream over the thunder, "Did I not counsel you, lord, to forbid his staff? That fool, Hama, has betrayed us."

The many guards that stood about advanced on the five guests. But Aragorn, Gimli, Legolas, and Leuthil were too quick for the guards of Rohan. Two advanced on Leuthil. She kicked one of them forcefully in the stomach, and as he fell back punched another in the nose. He continued his attack though and as she defended herself she felt a strong arm go around her stomach and felt another arm trying to grab her around the neck. She elbowed him in the stomach, then grabbed his hand and flipped him over her onto the ground, causing him to land on his back. She had forgotten about the other guard, whom she had punched. But before he could advance on her any further Legolas knocked him down with another punch to the head.

All was now quiet, and all the guards were knocked out or down on the ground. "The wise speak only of what they know, Grima son of Galmod. A witless worm have you become. Therefore be silent, and keep your forked tongue behind your teeth. I have not passed through fire and death to bandy crooked words with a serving-man till the lightning falls." Gandalf said. "Now Theoden son of Thengel, will you hearken to me? Do you ask for help?" Gandalf spoke very loudly now and pointed his staff at Theoden, as a ray of sunshine came through only one of the high windows, "Not all is dark. Take courage, Lord of the Mark; for better help you will not find. No counsel have I to give to those that despair. Yet counsel I could give, and words I could speak to you. Will you hear them? They are not for all ears. I bid you come out before your doors and look abroad. Too long have you sat in the shadows and trusted to twisted tales and crooked promptings." As he spoke these words it seemed as if something was forcefully being taken out of Theoden. Gandalf pointed his staff at him as he twisted and turned in his chair. The young woman who stood behind him looked terribly worried. 

Finally the torture was over and it seemed twenty years were taken from Theoden. Wrinkles disappeared from his face and body, his hair became a darker blonde, and he sat up straight. He slowly began to get out of the chair. The young woman rushed to his aid. The old man walked around a bit, then to the two large doors. Gandalf shouted, "The Lord of the Mark comes forth!" as the doors opened. The sky was now clearer, and had only a few roaming cloud. A gust of wind came into the large hall. "Send your guards down to the stairs' foot. And you lady, leave him a while with me. I will care for him." Gandalf said.

"Go, Eowyn sister-daughter! The time for fear is past." He told her calmly and with a gleam in his eyes. As she walked into the large building she looked back, but she only looked to Aragorn, who stood proud and silent, and Aragorn looked to her, without showing any emotion in his eyes, while hers were full of much feeling, what though he could not tell. For though he thought her very fair, he knew not what this feeling was.

The four stayed atop the stairs while Gandalf led the king down the high hill. Legolas looked at Leuthil and whispered to her, "There was no need for your outburst earlier, Leuthil." He said in a demanding whisper.

"Are you my master? Are you to tell me what to say and when?" she told him.

"Gandalf will surely be upset." 

"Gandalf will tell me himself if he is still upset."

"Well, please refrain from doing it again." he said once more and they were both silent after. 

"Now, lord, look out upon your lands! Breathe the free air again!" Gandalf told the king of Rohan gladly. He then told the king of many of the dealings from afar, of the happenings in Mordor, Isengard, and Gondor. He also counseled him in saying that war was the only option left before him.

He inhaled deeply as he looked upon the vast plains of Rohan, "Dark have been my dreams of late, but I feel as one new-awakened. I would now that you had come before, Gandalf. For I fear that already you come too late, only to see the last days of my house. Not long now shall stand the high hall which Brego son of Eorl built. Fire shall devour the high seat. Alas! That these evil days should be mine, and should come in my old age instead of that peace which I have earned. Alas for Boromir the brave! The young perish and the old linger withering. What is to be done?" he now looked worried.

"Much, but first send for Eomer." Gandalf counseled.

"Eomer is too far now, and he has taken most of his men with him. There is no hope Gandalf. And now I have lost my only son."

"Then come now. We must go to the high seat once more and banish Wormtongue from your hall." They walked up the steps and into the hall, there Wormtongue sat, looking frightened and cowardly. 

The king dragged him outside to the high stone stairs. The king though looked extremely tired, as if the holds of Saruman were still not fully washed away. "Your fingers would remember their old strength better, if they grasped a swords-hilt." Gandalf told him.

"Where has Grima stowed it?" he asked, but his question was answered as Hama came with a sword in hand. 

"Here, lord, is Herugrim, your ancient blade. It was found in his chest. Loth was he to render up the keys. Many other things are there which men have missed." Hama said to Theoden. 

"Dear lord!" Wormtongue said as he looked up at Theoden "It is as I feared. This wizard has bewitched you. Are none to be left to defend the Golden Hall of your friends, and all your treasure? None to guard the Lord of the Mark?"

Theoden stared back at the man kneeling before him, "If this is bewitchment, it seems to me more wholesome than your whisperings. Your leechcraft ere long would have had me walking on all fours like a beast. No, not one shall be left, not even Grima. Grima shall ride too. Go! You have yet time to clean the rust from your sword." 

"Mercy, lord! Have pity on one worn out in your service. Send me not from your side! I at least will stand by you when all others have gone. Do not send your faithful Grima away!" he pleaded with the king.

 "You have my pity, and I do not send you from my side. I will go myself to war with my men. I bid you come with me and prove your faith."  Theoden said.

Wormtongue stared at all of those who stood on the steps, after many long moments he spoke, "Such a resolve might be expected from a lords of the House of Eorl, old though he may be. But those who truly love him would spare his failing years. Yet I see that I come too late. Others, whom the death of my lord would perhaps grieve less, have already persuaded him. If I cannot undo their work, hear me at least in this, lord! One who knows your mind and honors your commands should be left in Edoras if you do decide to go to war. Appoint a faithful steward. Let your counselor Grima keep all things till your return – and I pray that we may see it, though no wise man will deem it hopeful."

Theoden laughed at the disgusting excuse for a man, "and if that plea does not excuse you from war, most noble Wormtongue, what office of less honor would you accept? To carry a sack of meal up into the mountains – if any man would trust you with it?"

Gandalf then spoke to both Theoden and Wormtongue in a mighty voice. "He is bold and cunning. Even now he plays a game with peril and wins a throw. Hours of my precious time he has wasted already. Down, snake! Down on your belly! How long is it since Saruman bought you? what was the promised price? When all the men were dead, you were to pick your share of the treasure, and take the woman you desire? Too long have you watched her under your eyelids and haunted her steps." Theoden raised his sword at Gandalf's last words, but Gandalf stopped him, "Eowyn, though, is safe now, but you Wormtongue, you have done what you could for your true master. Some rewards you have earned at least. Yet Saruman is apt to overlook his bargains. I should advise you to go quickly and remind him, lest he forget your faithful service."

"You lie!" Wormtongue yelled at Gandalf.

"That word comes to oft and easy from your lips." Theoden said, " To slay you would be just, but it is not always as it now is. Once you were a man, and did me service in its fashion, but now you are a snake. This is your choice; to ride with me to war, and let us see in battle whether you are true; or to go now, whither you will. But then, if ever we meet again, I shall not be merciful." He then turned to one of the guards, "give him a horse and let him go at once, wherever he chooses. By his choice I shall judge him." 

Wormtongue rose from the spot where he sat crouching on the ground, he looked at last into Theoden's eyes with such wickedness then turned quickly and ran down the stairs to the stables. He chose a black horse and all saw him as he fled the gates of Edoras.

Theoden then turned to his guests and said, "Now my guests, come! Come and take such refreshment as haste allows!" 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

That was chapter 14, at last!!! I am so truly sorry about taking forever with this chapter. But I hope I don't lose any    readers. I know this chapter was kind of boring but in the next chapter comes the big battle of Helm's Deep so it should get interesting! Please review and tell me what you think. P.S. I feel much better, and I'm praying that I won't get sick again. 


	16. Authors note

AUTHORS NOTE  
  
Hey everyone!!! I know its been a really really ridiculously long time since I posted anything at all, and I am truly very sorry! I'm about to start writing again and the next chapter should be up in a couple of weeks. I really hope everyone who reviewed will continue to read this story!!  
  
I haven't had anytime at all to continue writing! School started and there have been a lot of parties, including my own which I had been planning for months in advance. My schedule has been extremely hectic the last couple of months and I'm really sorry!  
  
I hope you guys will wait for the next chapter, and I promise Leuthil and Legolas will be connecting more in the next chapters. Thanks to all of my readers, you're the best!!  
  
Alora!  
  
Tropsnaj style! 


	17. chapter 15

Wow! I know its been the longest time since I updated, but I've been really busy. I hope everyone still remembers what was going on since I last updated. If you don't you might want to go read the last couple of sentences of the last chapter. Hope you like this chapter!  
  
~*Chapter 15*~  
  
They walked once again through the large wooden doors, inside were many servants setting up tables so the guests could take refreshment. Leuthil stood by Legolas, feeling that he was the only source of comfort she had here. As she thought of this it made her feel weak, and that was a feeling she hated. She made an effort and took a small step away from him.  
  
Once the servants had finished setting the tables King Theoden spoke, "Please sit, food will be brought out in a small while."  
  
Legolas and Leuthil sat even though they were not hungry in the least. King Theoden went to sit on his throne, Gandalf followed and sat next to him. Gimli and Aragorn sat across from each other on the long picnic style table.  
  
It seemed all were in conversation except Legolas and Leuthil. Leuthil turned to look at Legolas, he was staring at her, and she became somewhat vexed at the way he was looking at her. He seemed so entranced by something, so she didn't speak, she was afraid she would wake him from this dreamlike state he was in. Surprisingly she was not uneasy under such an intimate stare. She was, well comfortable, more than uncomfortable, it was a feeling she had never felt before, something so fulfilling and beautiful she felt her breath leave her and got the urge to stand up and go outside for some fresh air.  
  
She didn't though, still not wanting to disturb Legolas. She instead looked to him, his features so incredibly perfect, only an elven prince could look like this. His eyes, she could become lost in them, not lost just wandering never wanting to leave. She wondered what his home might be like, his father, his mother. Just then her thoughts were interrupted as a female voice joined Gimli and Aragorn's conversation.  
  
She turned to look and saw that it was the blonde woman who had been by King Theoden's side when they had arrived. She then asked Gimli and Aragorn if they were hungry, they replied and she left once more through one of the side doors.  
  
"She did not ask neither me nor Legolas if we were hungry", she told Aragorn somewhat bothered by the rude manner of the woman.  
  
"The Lady Eowyn did ask me, I told her you were not. I am sorry for not asking you, but Legolas told me when we sat that you two were not hungry." Aragorn told her.  
  
"Oh, so then Legolas must be able to read my mind now. It is fine Aragorn, I am indeed not hungry." She told him with a hint of anger as she mentioned Legolas.  
  
By now Legolas had been awoken from his trancelike state. "I am sorry Leuthil, next time I will ask you before making decisions about your own well being."  
  
"Do not worry Legolas you were correct in your assumption." She said. She then turned to look at Aragorn who was very intently listening to the conversation going on between King Theoden and Gandalf.  
  
Just then Theoden stood up and raised his voice "I will not risk open war!"  
  
"Open war is upon you whether you would risk it or not" Aragorn said with a hint of anger towards the king.  
  
"Last I checked Theoden was king of Rohan not Aragorn. My people will flee to Helm's Deep, it has not failed us before." Theoden said.  
  
Aragorn looked somewhat disappointed as he looked at Gimli who had just finished eating the provisions Eowyn had brought them.  
  
"Very well, I have counseled you as best I could. You have made your decision. I must go for help, Eomer may very well be our only hope in winning this battle." Gandalf told Theoden.  
  
"Eomer is more than 300 leagues from here, the battle will be over before he arrives." Theoden said hopelessly.  
  
"Yes, he most likely is", Gandalf said as he walked hurriedly out of the hall, followed by closely by his four companions. Aragorn caught up with Gandalf's quick pace.  
  
"He must stand and fight, he is leading his people into a trap. There is no way out of the mountains, they will be trapped." He protested.  
  
"He is doing what he thinks is best for his people, Helm's Deep has saved them in the past." He said as he mounted Shadowfax, "Look for me at the rising of the sun on the third day, look to the east", and with that Shadowfax was off, faster than any horse any of them had ever seen.  
  
They walked out of the stables to where Hama was informing the people of the king's decision, "Do not burden yourself with treasures, take only what provisions you need! We will be leaving early in the morning," he was telling them. When he had finished he walked to where Legolas, Leuthil, and Gimli stood, Aragorn had returned to the hall to speak with the king. "We have set aside rooms for you, if you wish to rest. They are the second, third, fourth and fifth, rooms on the left side. Make yourselves comfortable, the lady Eowyn has put out new sheets and provisions in every room." He then turned and began helping the villagers who had questions.  
  
"Well I do not know about you two but riding that horse has taken its toll on me. I shall go rest for a while, wake me if something important happens." Gimli told Leuthil and Legolas and then walked up the stairs and into the hall, leaving the two elves by themselves.  
  
"I wish the king would have taken Gandalf's counsel, but I suppose a king knows what is best for his people." Leuthil said trying to make some kind of conversation.  
  
"We finally get a chance to rest from those matters, and you still wish to speak of it", Legolas said in an almost humorous tone.  
  
"Well then speak to me of something other than war. Make conversation." She told him somewhat mockingly.  
  
"Have you read the poem I wrote for you yet?" he asked.  
  
"Have I had a chance to? I will read it as soon as I can, I promise. I still cannot believe you made me follow you all this way to get my poems." She said jokingly as he reached to hold her hand.  
  
"You did not follow me only for your poems, I would be very hurt if that was the only reason that you are here now."  
  
"Do you think it was too sudden? We only knew each other for what 21 risings and settings of the moon?" she asked him this question with uncertainty about how he would react.  
  
"I am sure that you would not have come unless you were completely sure as I was. That is why I did not return, for my feelings were truly strong and I thought that if yours were as strong as mine then you would not fail to find me, be it immediately or hundreds of years from now," he stopped looked into her crystal green eyes with the most serious expression Leuthil had ever seen on anyone's face, "Now I just wonder what Gimli said to you to make you react this way" and a smile spread across his face.  
  
They continued walking and talking for many hours, the sun began to set and they watched it as it set behind the great plains of Rohan, it reminded her of those days she had spent with Legolas in her Lothlorien. Simply walking and talking, looking. They walked back inside the great hall and saw Aragorn there talking to Eowyn. The young maiden reminded Leuthil of someone she had once known but she could not place her exactly, she seemed so brave and noble, truly a daughter of kings.  
  
Leuthil was not tired, but she knew they would need some rest for tomorrows journey. She looked to Legolas and knew that he agreed. "Would you like to go rest?" he asked her.  
  
"Yes, we have a long journey tomorrow. You should also get some rest."  
  
"Yes, I suppose I should, though I am not tired." He looked around for the rooms that had been set aside for them.  
  
"Would you like to read your poem to me. It would mean a lot if you read it rather than me reading it to myself." She saw some hesitation on his part. "Are you embarrassed to read a bit of poetry to the one you love?" she said somewhat mockingly.  
  
"No, not at all." He then took her hand and led her to the room they had set up for Leuthil. They walked inside closing the door behind them, and saw that the room was extremely simple. A large wooden bed was set directly across from the door against the wall, on the left side of the bed was a small table with a jug of water and two empty glasses on top. To the right of the bed was a large dresser that appeared to be empty. Two large columns were also there, supporting the ceiling. Next to the dresser they had set Leuthil's weapons and the small bag she had been carrying with her.  
  
Legolas spotted this first, he walked toward it as he asked her, "Is it in here?"  
  
"Yes" she said as she served herself some water in one of the glasses. Legolas took the book out of the bag and jumped onto the bed. He leaned his upper body on the headboard.  
  
"Very well, are you going to stand there as I read it?" he asked her. She removed her large tunic as she wore a tight white shirt under, with another larger silk shirt over the smaller one. Both tucked into the large pants she wore. "Perhaps you should ask the lady Eowyn if she has a smaller pair of pants you could borrow." He told her without looking up from the small book as he turned its pages.  
  
"These are fine, just because they do not fit me as tightly as yours fit you does not mean they are not comfortable. Besides they do not fit me that large." She said examining herself.  
  
She crawled onto the bed and positioned herself about a foot away from Legolas, he looked at her with a puzzled expression on his face, he hadn't noticed until then that he showed much more emotion in everything he did when he was with Leuthil. Never had that happened, he seemed a lot more light-hearted when he was around her. He almost never showed such expressions in his face with anyone else, unless it was a very grave matter, but with her he felt emotions surge through him at even the smallest movements she made. "Are you scared of getting closer to me Leuthil?" he asked her. He extended his arm grabbing her around the waist and pulling her towards him, positioning her so that she was able to lean her head on his shoulder.  
  
"Very well Legolas read your poem." She told him as she tried to get more comfortable, she had not lain like this with an elf in an extremely long time, she felt comfortable with Legolas, and all the warmth that radiated off his body.  
"Well, it was supposed to be a song, it is not quite finished, but well, I will read you what is written so far." She could hear the hesitation in his voice.  
  
"This is the springtime of my loving  
  
the second season I am to know  
  
You are the sunlight in my growing  
  
so little warmth I felt before.  
  
It is not hard to fell me glowing  
  
I watched the fire that grew so low.  
  
It is the summer of my smiles  
  
Flee from me Keepers of the Gloom.  
  
Speak to me only with your eyes  
  
It is to you I give this tune.  
  
It is not hard to recognize-  
  
These things are clear to all from  
  
time to time."  
  
"That is very beautiful", Leuthil told him as she thought of how she could make that into a song. They both remained silent, just taking comfort as they held each other. Leuthil rested her head on top of his chest, and she could hear the steady rhythm of his heartbeat, it felt like home, but at the same time it didn't. She looked around the dull room and felt contained in the small room, with its thick ceiling and walls. It was so different compared to Lothlorien. "I miss home Legolas, even though I feel so at home with you, I wish to look at the stars while I rest."  
  
"Will you not find rest with me?" he asked her trying to sound concerned.  
  
"Of course I will, I would chose to look into your eyes one last time rather than to look at all the stars for the rest of eternity."  
  
"And I would rather hold you in my arms as we are now, then to wield a weapon in a battle ever again." he told her. They both remained silent after that, and just rested in each other's arms until the rays of the sun came in upon them from a high window.  
  
~* ok there's chapter 15, hope you enjoyed it. I know there wasn't a lot of action but there was more interaction between Legolas and Leuthil. The poem in the story is from a Led Zeppelin song and the rest of it will be in a coming chapter. Please review and tell me what you think!*~ 


End file.
